Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Gwynplain
Summary: Nach Harrys Tod fällt Ginny in ein tiefes Loch. Als sie sich schon fast aufgegeben hat, nimmt ihr Leben einen unerwarteten Lauf. öfters lustig, manchmal traurig, erotisch
1. Ein neues zu Hause

Hier ist das erste Kapitel zu eine etwas längeren FF über meinen Lieblingsrumtreiber und Ginny. Es spielt nach dem siebten Teil. Allerdings habe ich ein paar Änderungen vorgenommen:  
Harry und Voldemort haben sich im letzten Kampf gegenseitig getötet und Sirius ist nie gestorben. Das ist eigentlich auch schon alles.  
In den späteren Kapiteln kommen einige erotische Szenen. Deswegen Raiting M. Gewalt ist keine im Spiel. So, jetzt habe ich eigentlich schon viel mehr verraten, als ich wollte.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen:)

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Die sind alle von JK. Die Handlung stammt allerdings von mir allein und auch die Phantasien sind meine (Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass es ein paar Leute gibt, denen manchmal ganz ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen°^^°)

**Ein neues zu Hause**

Das Laub der Bäume entlang der Themse leuchtete im Sonnenuntergang in warmen, beruhigenden gold- rot- und orange- tönen. Eine leichte Brise wehte einige Blätter von den Ästen und sie schwebten, sich schnell um ihre eigene Achse drehend auf den Fluss und den daneben entlang führenden asphaltierten Gehweg.

Ein rotes Kastanienblatt landete auf dem orangefarbenen Haar einer Passantin. Ginny Wealey blieb stehen und nahm das Blatt von ihrem Kopf. Gedankenverloren wendete sie es zwischen ihren Fingern.

Schon seit zwei Stunden lief sie durch London an dem Fluss entlang, starrte auf ihre Füße und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Sie lies das Blatt aus ihren Fingern gleiten und hob den Blick. Etwa hundert Meter vor ihr zeichnete sich die majestätische Silhouette der London-Bridge vor dem Abendrot ab.

Die untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich in der Wasseroberfläche. Ginny lies ihre Augen über diesen friedlichen Anblick gleiten und eine tiefe Traurigkeit ergriff Besitz von ihr.

Es war der Herbst nach der letzten Schlacht. Die Bilder ließen Ginny nicht mehr los. Jede Nacht verfolgte sie der Anblick der vielen Toten in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Fred, Remus, Tonks und selbst ihr geliebter Harry. Der Junge, der überlebte - einfach tot. Als wären sie nur geboren wurden um an diesem Tag geopfert zu werden. Warum mussten sie sterben und Ginny überleben?

Wie gerne hätte sie ihre unwichtige Existenz gegen die Zukunft der Gefallenen eingetauscht. Die Ungerechtigkeit war fast nicht auszuhalten.

Sie floh seit einigen Wochen schon jeden Abend von ihrem Elternhaus um an ihrem Lieblingsfluss spazieren zu gehen und für wenige Augenblicke ihre Gedanken an einen anderen Ort, in eine andere Zeit, in ein anderes Leben zu lenken, bevor sie in den darauf folgenden Nächten von ihren Albträumen wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde.

Ginny wollte nicht wieder zurück nach Hause. Der Fuchsbau war kein schöner Ort mehr, seit Fred und so viele Freunde der Familie gestorben sind. Ms. Weasley hatte einen Großteil ihrer Mütterlichkeit verloren und durch plötzliche Weinkrämpfe und stundenlanges vor sich hin starren ersetzt. Mr. Weasley funktionierte wie eine Maschine. Er machte seine Arbeit im Ministerium, aß, schlief und wusch sich gelegentlich. George hatte den Scherzartikelladen, den er zusammen mit Fred geführt hatte vorläufig geschlossen und war wieder nach Hause gezogen. Doch lustig war er überhaupt nicht mehr, selbst das Reden und das Essen vielen ihm schwer.

Nachdem Ron mit Hermine zusammen zu Sirius in den Grimmaultplatz gezogen war, glich der ehemals lebendige, chaotische Fuchsbau nun eher einem Leichenhaus. Nein, Ginny zog nichts mehr an ihren einstigen Lieblingsplatz auf der Welt. Auch in dieser Nacht hatte sie wenig Lust in das stille, nun viel zu große Haus zurückzukehren. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf die Wiese am Flussrand und starrte auf das Wasser.

Ginny war nach ihrem sechsten Schuljahr nicht wieder zur Schule gegangen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen den Ort wiederzusehen, den sie nun mit Leid, Angst und Verlust in Verbindung brachte. Ihre Eltern hatten das akzeptiert. Was blieb ihnen auch anderes übrig. Durch einen Onkel von Hermine, der ein Theater in London leitete, bekam Ginny einen Job als Maskenbildnerin, der ihr überraschend viel Spaß machte und dafür sorgte, dass sie unter Menschen kam und nicht komplett den Verstand verlor.

Manchmal feierte sie noch nach einer Vorstellung mit der Theatergruppe. An diesen Abenden hatte sie das Gefühl wieder lebendig zu sein. Man konnte unter der blassen, melancholischen Puppe zu der sie sich entwickelt hatte, wieder die alte Ginny sehen, die lachte, schlagfertige Antworten gab, andere zum Lachen brachte und mit der es nie langweilig wurde.

Die Sonne war nun völlig untergegangen und es wurde merklich kühler. Ginny überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie könnte zu jemandem vom Theater gehen und mit ihm irgendwo feiern. Sich mal wieder in eine Affäre mit einem Kollegen stürzen und am nächsten Morgen einfach verschwinden. So etwas ist ihr jetzt schon zwei mal passiert. Als sie den Betroffenen dann am Theater wiedersah, erzählte sie ihm, sie wäre betrunken gewesen und es täte ihr Leid was passiert ist. Doch das machte Ginny auch nicht glücklich, es half ihr nur für eine Nacht die Illusion von Glück zu erschaffen. Diese kleinen Ausrutscher stellten meistens kein Problem dar, da unter Schauspielern sowieso eine sehr ungezwungene Lebensweise herrschte und so lange man nicht in einer festen Beziehung steckte, praktisch alles erlaubt und manchmal sogar erwünscht war.

Eine feste Beziehung... Wie gut sich das anhörte. Steckte sie eigentlich noch ein einer? Offiziell war ihre Bindung zu Harry nie beendet wurden. Aber Harry lebte nicht mehr. Ginny hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Bis das der Tod euch scheidet... Es gab nichts Endgültigeres, nichts Unwiderruflicheres als den Tod. Dieses Kapitel ihres Lebens war vorbei, damit musste sie nun für immer zurechtkommen.

Jetzt fing Ginny ernsthaft an zu frieren. Den Fuchsbau konnte sie jetzt nicht ertragen. Auch auf eine durchfeierte, schlaflose Nacht hatte sie keine Lust. Obwohl es sie stets reizte, nicht schlafen und somit auch nicht träumen zu müssen. Sie war schon ein paar mal hier am Flussufer eingeschlafen, aber dazu war es mittlerweile, Ende Oktober definitiv zu kalt. Sollte sie sich einfach in einem Hotel ein Zimmer suchen? Aber was sollte sie dann die ganze Nacht machen? Schlafen konnte sie wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile lang nicht. Sie sehnte sich nach jemandem mit dem sie über alles reden konnte, was ihr so durch den Kopf ging. Ihre Eltern und George waren keine Option, da es sie fertig machte an Fred, oder Harry, oder einen der anderen erinnert zu werden.

Percy konnte sie noch immer nicht besonders gut leiden und Bill und Charlie waren nicht da.

Ob Ron wohl noch wach war? Bestimmt. Meistens saßen er, Hermine und Sirius abends noch zusammen nachdem Hermine von ihrer Arbeit im St. Mungos nach Hause kam. Ron ist in der englischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft aufgenommen wurden und hatte zurzeit wenig zu tun, da im Winter nie große Spiele anstanden und deswegen auch seltener trainiert werden musste.

Ginny stand auf und strich sich das Laub aus den Kleidern. Schon ein wenig glücklicher bei dem Gedanken die Nacht bei ihrem Bruder und seiner Freundin zu verbringen apparierte sie zum Grimaultplatz.

_Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London._

Ginny Lies sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen, die sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte zu ändern.

Vor ihr erschien die Tür, die den Eingang zu Nummer zwölf freigab. Bei deren Anblick konnte die junge Frau sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die alte, einst schwarze Tür war durch eine neue, dunkelrote ersetzt worden. Nach und nach erschien der Rest der Hausfront und auch diese war komplett saniert worden. Die dreckigen Wände waren nun blass-gelb, die Fensterrahmen hatten einen roten Anstrich verpasst bekommen und die Scheiben waren entweder erneuert oder sehr gründlich geputzt worden. Da hatte eindeutig Hermine die Finger im Spiel gehabt. Gespannt, wie sich wohl der Rest des Gebäudes verändert haben mochte, stieg Ginny die wenigen, nun ebenfalls gelben Stufen bis zur Tür hinauf und läutete die silberne Türglocke. Nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete diese sich und Hermine empfing sie mit einem erst verwunderten und dann mit einem fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck, der sich schließlich in ein strahlendes Lächeln verwandelte, welches makellose, strahlend weiße Zähne präsentierte.

„Ginny! Ich freu mich ja so dich zu sehen! Bitte komm rein. Hast du schon gegessen? Wir wollten gerade anfangen, du kommst genau richtig. Leider gibt es nur Pizza, weil niemand Zeit hatte zu kochen."

Ginny lies sich von Hermine ins Innere des Hauses ziehen. „Danke, Hermine. Ich würde wirklich gerne mit euch essen. Eigentlich wollte ich sogar fragen, ob ich die Nacht bei euch schlafen könnte. Mir fällt zu Hause einfach die Decke auf den Kopf."

Hermines Blick wurde ernst. „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Natürlich kannst du hier übernachten. Komm mit in die Küche. Wir haben dir ja so viel zu erzählen!"

Ginny folgte Hermine durch dir Flure bis zu der Treppe, die in den Keller und zur Küche führte. Das Haus hatte sich wirklich völlig verändert. Die dunklen Wände hatten einen hellen Anstrich bekommen, alle Bilder wurden ausgetauscht und ein magisches, freundliches Licht lag im ganzen Haus.

Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in Ginnys aus und sie empfand seit einer, wie es ihr vorkam, Ewigkeit so ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Das Glücksgefühl verstärkte sich noch, als sie das überraschte Gesicht ihres Bruders sah. Ron sprang auf und schloss seine kleine Schwester in die Arme.

„Wie geht's dir Ginny? Schön das du uns besuchst."

„Es geht so," antwortete Ginny und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

„Hallo Ginny." Nun war auch Sirius aufgestanden und schloss Ginny ebenfalls in die Arme.

„Setz dich. Ess mit uns," bot ihr nun auch Sirius an, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Ginny, die den ganzen Tag noch so gut wie gar nichts gegessen hatte nahm das Angebot stumm an und setzte sich auf einen der neuen Stühle an den (ebenfalls neuen) Tisch. Sirius nahm neben ihr Platz und Ron und Hermine ihnen gegenüber. Der Esstisch war nun wesentlich kleiner und gab nur noch Platz für maximal sechs Personen. In der Mitte standen zwei Teller mit je einer Tomaten-Peperoni-Pizza darauf. Ginnys Lieblingssorte. „Du hast gesagt, ihr hättet mir viel zu erzählen, Hermine."

„Oh ja, stimmt. Wo soll ich anfangen? Also erstmal habe ich meinen Job im Krankenhaus aufgegeben."

„Du hast was?! Aber warum denn? Das ist doch das, was du immer schon wolltest!" Ginny war ernsthaft entsetzt. Hermine war unendlich glücklich gewesen, als sie im St. Mungos angefangen hatte zu arbeiten.

„Nun ja, wie du bestimmt schon gemerkt hast, haben wir dieses Haus bewohnbar gemacht. Wir leben jetzt direkt gerne hier. Das war uns sehr wichtig und hat eine Menge Zeit gekostet. Außerdem habe ich angefangen, ein Buch zu schreiben."

„Was denn für ein Buch? Worüber schreibst du?" Fragte Ginny, die sich noch nicht ganz von ihrem Schock erholt hatte.

„Ich möchte ein Buch über all das veröffentlichen, was wir erlebt haben. In der Presse kursieren so viele Lügen, Erfindungen, Übertreibungen und falsche Schlussfolgerungen, dass ich dem endlich ein Ende setzen will. Ich möchte Namen veröffentlichen und die Fehler des Ministeriums aufdecken, die es immer noch schafft zu vertuschen." Hermines Gesicht spiegelte eine fast schon kindliche Euphorie wieder. Wenn sie sich einmal etwas fest in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht sie das auch durch.

„Danach will ich vielleicht als Journalistin arbeiten,"

„Wenn man dich dann überhaupt noch lässt." In Sirius Stimme schwang überhörbare Besorgnis mit.

„Du hast vor, einer ganzen Menge Leute ans Bein zu pinkeln. Nicht das mich das stören würde. Ich finde das sogar sehr lobenswert, aber es sind auch ein paar Leute dabei, die dir einen Strich durch deine Zukunftspläne machen können."

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen, Sirius", wandte Ron sich an ihn. „Wenn die Öffentlichkeit erstmal über alles genau Bescheid weiß, werden besagte Personen wahrscheinlich sowieso gesellschaftlich geschlachtet werden. Ich denke Hermine wird das schon hinkriegen."

Hermine schenkte Ron ein liebevolles Lächeln und strich unter dem Tisch mit der Hand über sein Bein.

Ginny war beeindruckt davon, wie gut die Beiden das Geschehene verarbeitet hatten. Sicher waren sie genauso am Boden zerstört gewesen, wie alle anderen, als Harry, Fred, Tonks und Remus gefallen sind, aber Ginny glaubte, dass man wohl wesentlich besser mit so etwas zurechtkommt, wenn man den, den man liebt nicht verloren hat. Außerdem mussten Ron und Hermine ja auch nicht im Fuchsbau wohnen, wo man schon beim Anblick des blassen, zurückgezogenen George Gefahr lief in eine tiefe Depression zu stürzen.

Ginny hatte eine Zeit lang darüber nachgedacht ebenfalls zu Sirius zu ziehen, aber bei dem Gedanken ihre Eltern zu Hause ganz alleine zu lassen, kam sie sich wie eine Verräterin vor.

„Ginny, du musst nicht mehr in den Fuchsbau zurück, wenn du nicht willst," wechselte Hermine nun schlagartig das Thema, als hätte sie Ginnys Gedanken gelesen.

„Ich weiß, Mine. Das bietet ihr mir ja nicht zum ersten Mal an, aber ich glaube, dass es Mama und Papa noch viel schlimmer gehen würde, wenn ich sie auch noch verlassen würde."

„Schwesterchen, es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du dich selber fertig machst um für jemanden da zu sein, der sich in eine andere Welt zurückgezogen hat. Außerdem ist in zwei Monaten Weihnachten und wir haben vor unsere Eltern und George hierher einzuladen und sie ein bisschen aufzubauen. Es wird ihnen bestimmt gut tun, mal aus ihrem Loch raus zu kommen und vielleicht haben sie sich bis dahin ja auch schon wieder gefasst. Sie brauchen eben nur ein bisschen länger."

„Da könntest du Recht haben, Ron," sagte Ginny zu ihrem Bruder.

„Ich habe eine Idee," sagte Sirius zu Ginny. „Du gehst Morgen zu Arthur und Molly und sagst ihnen, dass du erst mal eine Zeit lang bei uns wohnen möchtest. Ab und zu gehen wir dann zu ihnen und schauen wie es so läuft. Es wäre natürlich viel einfacher, wenn sie auch hier einziehen würden, aber davon will Molly ja aus irgendeinem Grund nichts wissen. Jedenfalls können wir sie ja, wenn sie gar nicht wieder die Kurve kriegen sollten, einfach hierher mitnehmen oder alle zusammen in den Fuchsbau ziehen. Wahrscheinlich wird sich das alles irgendwie von selbst regeln. Die drei können immerhin nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens Trübsal blasen."

„Na gut. Ihr habt mich überredet. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich es wahrscheinlich auch so nicht mehr lange zu Hause ausgehalten. Ich kann mir nur einfach nicht vorstellen, alleine zu wohnen. Da käme ich mir einfach viel zu einsam vor."

Hermine lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Das kann ich nur zu gut verstehen. Außerdem bin ich ganz froh, dass du jetzt bei uns bist. Dann bekomme ich endlich mal nicht-mütterliche, feminine Unterstützung bei der Planung meiner Hochzeit."

„Ihr werdet heiraten?" Ginny strahlte bis über beide Ohren, so sehr freute sie sich für ihren Bruder und Hermine. „Das ist echt seit Monaten die beste Nachricht, die ich bekomme."

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten die Vier damit über die Feier zu reden, die für nächsten Juni geplant war und endlich hatte Ginny wieder das Gefühl, wieder in so etwas wie einer glücklichen Familie zu leben.

* * *

Erst mal bis hier her. Ne Menge Vorgeschichte aber alles notwendig. Im nächsten Kapitel nimmt dann die eigentliche Handlung ihren Lauf.  
Unten mittig ist übrigens ein grüner Button. Wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann klickt doch jetzt bitte mal da drauf und schüttet mir euer Herz aus. Ich bin offen für jegliche Kritik (Lob wäre allerdings besser für mein Ego:))


	2. Nur eine kleine Party

**Eine Party und alles, was Ginny eigentlich nicht tut**

„Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg. In einer halben Stunde muss ich auf Arbeit sein. Wir machen Morgen weiter, Hermine. Bevor meine Eltern kommen."

Es war der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember. Ginny und Hermine saßen am Esstisch im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf und beugten sich über die Grundrisszeichnung des Saals, den Ron und Hermine für ihre Hochzeit im Juni reserviert hatten. Gerade eben waren sie fertig geworden die Anordnung der Tische aufzuzeichnen und den Namen, die auf der Gästeliste standen einen Sitzplatz zuzuordnen.

Ginny lebte nun schon seit zwei Monaten in Sirius Haus und es ging ihr schon wesentlich besser, als vor ihrem Einzug. Sie musste weniger an Harry denken und auch das schlechte Gewissen ihre Eltern im Stich gelassen zu haben war schon nach wenigen Tagen verschwunden.

„Was wird eigentlich gerade für ein Stück aufgeführt?", fragte Hermine ihre Mitbewohnerin, die aufgestanden war und sich ihre Jacke anzog. „Evita. Ein Stück über das Leben von Eva Peron. Ich gebe zu, die Inszenierung ist relativ zweitklassig, aber wir haben eine sehr gute Besetzung. Das hebt das Niveau. Auch wenn ich das Stück langsam echt nicht mehr sehen kann. Ich guck immer von hinter der Bühne aus zu, wenn ich gerade nichts zu tun habe."

„Ich stelle es mir unheimlich schön vor, am Theater zu arbeiten. Den ganzen Tag umgeben von Kunst und Kultur und die vielen Interessanten Menschen, die man dabei kennenlernen kann." Hermines Gesicht hatte einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen.„Es ist bestimmt etwas anderes hinter der Bühne zu sein und zu sehen wie alles funktioniert, als im Zuschauerraum zu sitzen und nur noch das Endprodukt zu sehen."„Ach weist du, so wundervoll, wie man es sich vorstellt ist es gar nicht unbedingt. Im Großen und Ganzen ist es ein ziemlich anstrengender, hektischer Job."Aber Hermine hörte Ginny überhaupt nicht zu, so sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken. Also sagte Ginny nur noch „Tschüss" und verließ den Raum.

Hinter der Bühne herrschte bereits absolutes Chaos als Ginny dort eintraf. Sie hing ihre Jacke an den Garderobenständer neben der Hintertür des kleinen Londoner Theaters und ging zu dem Schminktisch, an dem sie an fünf Abenden in der Woche arbeitete.

„Hi, Ginny. Du bist aber heute spät dran," sagte die junge Frau an dem Tisch neben Ginny, die gerade an den falschen Haaren eines älteren Mannes herum zupfte.„Hallo, Fiona. Tut mir echt Leid, aber meine beste Freundin wird im Sommer heiraten und wir haben über der Planung ein wenig die Zeit vergessen."„Sie wird im Sommer heiraten und fängt im November schon an zu planen? Ist das nicht ein bisschen früh?"„Meine Freundin ist ein wenig perfektionistisch."„Na ja, es gibt nun mal komische Leute auf der Welt, nicht wahr?"

Ginny musste grinsen. Fiona war die Erste mit der sie sich am Theater angefreundet hat und sie war das volle Gegenteil von Hermine. Immer kunterbunt gekleidet, absolut unorganisiert und immer irgendwie nicht ganz bei der Sache. Gerade in diesem Moment schrie der Schauspieler, der auf dem Stuhl vor Fiona saß auf, weil Ginnys Freundin ihm versehentlich ein echtes Haar ausgerissen hat.

„Verdammt noch mal, Fiona! Ich hab schon nicht mehr viele Haare auf dem Kopf und du reißt mir auch noch eines der Letzten aus!"  
„Tut mir Leid Marty. War nicht mit Absicht."

Ginny wollte gerade anfangen zu lachen, als sich ein junger, blonder Mann auf den Stuhl neben ihr fallen lies.  
„Hallo mein kleiner, rothaariger Engel. Du siehst super aus, warst du im Solarium?"  
„Wie? Ach, hallo Bryan," sagte Ginny, die keinen Schimmer hatte, was ein Solarium war.  
„Einmal zum Schlagersänger umstylen, bitte," sagte Bryan grinsend und drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl einmal im Kreis.  
Ginny nahm eine Dose mit Haargel und schmierte Bryans schulterlanges, aschblondes Haar nach hinten.

Der Schauspieler war Anfang zwanzig, talentiert und sah wirklich verdammt gut aus, wie Ginny fand. Bryan war der letzte ihrer bis jetzt zwei kleinen „Ausrutscher" gewesen und Bryan war durchaus ein guter Liebhaber, aber kein Mensch mit dem man zusammenlebt. Weder er noch Ginny waren auf der Suche nach einer Beziehung gewesen, nur nach ein wenig Spaß. Beide wussten das und waren froh darüber.

„Du siehst wirklich toll aus, Ginny. Hast du einen neuen Freund? Den würde ich nämlich sehr gerne kennenlernen. Dann muss ich erst mal schauen, ob er auch gut genug für dich ist." Bryan lächelte sie verschmitzt an und blickte ihr durch den Spiegel vor sich in die Augen.

„Nein, kein neuer Freund. Nur eine neue Adresse und andere Mitbewohner."  
„Wow, das müssen ja tolle Mitbewohner sein, wenn sie dir wieder so eine gesunde Farbe in dein hübsches Gesicht zaubern können."  
„Danke, Bryan. Jetzt mach Augen und Mund zu, wenn du kannst."  
Bryan lächelte sie an und gehorchte,damit Ginny sein grinsendes Gesicht mit Makeup bedecken konnte.

Nachdem die Vorstellung beendet war und Ginny noch mit beim Abbauen half stubste Fiona sie von der Seite an.

„Hey, wir wollen nachher noch in der Bar um die Ecke was trinken gehen, kommst du mit?"  
„Wer wir?"  
„So ziemlich alle. Außer Marty, der muss heute Nacht auf seine Enkelkinder aufpassen."  
„Okey, ich komm mit. Aber ich kann nicht allzu lange bleiben. Sonst macht Ron sich Sorgen."  
„Wer ist Ron? Du hast doch nicht etwa doch einen Freund, oder?" Fiona sah ihre Kollegin prüfend an.  
„Nein," Ginny konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ron ist mein älterer Bruder, bei dem ich zurzeit wohne und er hat einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt."  
„Das würde mir ja auf die Nerven gehen. Ein Glück bin ich Einzelkind. Egal, wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten vor dem Hintereingang."

Ginny putzte noch schnell ihren Spiegel, dann schnappte sie sich ihre Jacke und ihre Handtasche und ging durch besagte Tür zu der kleinen Menschentraube, die sich bereits davor gebildet hatte.

„Hey Leute, alle mal her hören! Ich haben euch was zu sagen!"

Der Bühnentechniker Basti hatte sich mit seiner Bierflasche in der Hand auf einen Stuhl in dem gut gefüllten Tanzlokal gestellt und rang um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Theatermitarbeiter, die um ihn herum saßen, standen, lachten, aßen und tranken.

„Jetzt hört dem Mann doch mal zu!", unterstützte Bryan nun seinen Kumpel, da dessen Bitte auf wenig Gehör gestoßen war. Nach einigen Minuten waren dann tatsächlich alle Schauspieler, Statisten, Maskenbildner, … still und mit ihnen auch alle restlichen Gäste des Lokals.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte die schon leicht beschwipste Fiona Basti.

„Wir haben was zu feiern," sagte dieser mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Als ob wir das nicht auch tun würden, wenn es nichts zu feiern gäbe," warf Bryan ein, worauf allgemeines Gelächter folgte.

„Babsy und ich . . . Babsy und ich!!", schrie Basti über den Lärm hinweg, bis er schließlich wieder nachließ und zog dabei seine Freundin zu sich hoch, woraufhin beide so ihre Probleme hatten das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„. . . . werden heiraten!"

Nachdem die chaotische Truppe den Sinn der Worte erfasst hatte, brach sie in euphorische Jubelschreie aus. Basti und Babsy wurden von dem Stuhl gehoben und auf den Schultern ihrer Freunde durch den Gastraum getragen.

„Die nächste Runde geht auf mich!", rief Basti und die Jubelschreie wurden noch lauter.

Nachdem Babsy wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte rannte Ginny auf ihre Freundin zu und drückte sie fest an sich. Auf und ab hüpfend drehten sie sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse, bis Ginny jemand auf die Schulter klopfte und sie sich umdrehte.

„Willst du tanzen?!",schrie Bryan ihr über den Lärm und die Musik hinweg ins Ohr. Ginny nickte und er zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Eine Weile bewegten sie sich schweigend zu der Musik. Als Ginny dann bei einem langsameren Titel den Kopf auf Bryans Schulter legte, sah sie Basti und Babsy, die ebenfalls eng umschlungen tanzten. Basti sagte etwas zu seiner Verlobten, was Ginny nicht verstehen konnte. Daraufhin gab Babsy ihrem Freund einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

Plötzlich überkam Ginny wieder dieses verhasste Gefühl der Leere, welches sie in den letzten zwei Wochen geglaubt hatte, los zu sein. Warum schien es ihr so, als wäre alle Welt glücklich verliebt und nur sie nicht? Und wieso störte sie das eigentlich so sehr? Sie hatte aufgehört Harry zu vermissen, aber sie vermisste es immer mehr umarmt und geküsst zu werden. Neben einem Mann aufzuwecken und neben ihm liegen zu bleiben. Aller Welt schien dieses Glück gewährt zu sein, nur ihr nicht.

„Spendierst du mir einen Drink?", hörte Ginny sich selbst zu ihrem Tanzpartner sagen.

„Aber klar doch, ich wollte mir auch grad noch einen holen," erwiderte Bryan, führte sie zu einem Tisch und verschwand im Gewühl um am Tresen ihren Lieblingsdrink und einen für sich zu bestellen.

Einige Zeit und viele Drinks später fand Ginny sich auf Bryans Schoß sitzend wieder, ihn wild und begierig küssend. Es war ihr mittlerweile alles egal geworden und so lies sie sich auch von Bryan in ein kleines Hinterzimmer ziehen, in dem sie bis dahin noch nicht gewesen war. An der Wand hingen ein paar Jacken und Mäntel, ein Beistelltisch stand in einer Ecke und eine Menge Eimer und Besen standen herum.

Ginny lehnte sich gegen die Wand und zog Bryan am Kragen mit sich. Während sie sich küssten öffnete Bryan Ginnys Bluse, ohne dass sie es überhaupt mitbekam. Er schob ihren Rock nach oben und entledigte sie von ihrem Höschen. Jetzt öffnete er seine eigene Hose und lies sie herunter. Bryan legte ihre Beine auf seine Hüfte und lies sich mit einen Seufzen in Ginny gleiten. Diese öffnete jetzt die Augen und löste ihren Mund von Bryans. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Pullover und zogen ihn ihm über den Kopf. Ginny fühlte, wie sie angehoben und getragen wurde. Bryan setzte sie auf den kleinen Tisch, damit beide es bequemer hatten. Als er schließlich nach ein paar Minuten in ihr kam landete Ginny wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Was zur Hölle tat sie hier eigentlich? So was war überhaupt nicht ihre Art, was zur Hölle hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Wenigstens hatte sie sich nicht irgendeinen Fremden angelacht und sie wusste, dass Bryan ein netter Kerl war und mindestens genauso betrunken wie sie, aber trotzdem – das war ihr noch nie passiert. Schnell rutschte sie von dem Tisch und noch während sie ihre Klamotten vom Boden aufsammelte fühlte sie, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Bryan versuchte sie zu küssen, aber Ginny drehte den Kopf weg.

„Was ist denn los?",fragte der junge Mann und wollte die Hand auf ihre Wange legen. Doch Ginny wandte sich schon wieder ab und murmelte nur „Ich muss gehen, es ist spät." Ohne Bryan noch einmal anzusehen verließ den kleinen Raum und verschwand unbemerkt durch den Hintereingang der Kneipe. Jetzt stand sie in einer kleinen Gasse und weit und breit war kein Mensch zu sehen, sie ging noch ein paar Schritte und drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Bryan ihr nicht folgte. Dann apparierte sie zum Grimmauldplatz. Sie schwankte leicht, als sie auf dem Boden aufkam und wäre fast hingefallen. Wie viel zum Teufel hatte sie eigentlich getrunken? Sie hasste es betrunken zu sein. Bis jetzt hatte sie immer aufgepasst, dass das nicht passiert.

Sie sagte in ihrem Kopf die Worte, die die Nummer zwölf erscheinen ließen, wofür sie zwei Anläufe brauchte und kletterte die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. „Scheiße!",hörte sie sich fluchen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihre Jacke und auch ihre Handtasche in der sich der Schlüssel für das Haus befand in dem Pub vergessen hatte. Jetzt blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes als zu läuten, bis ihr jemand öffnete.

Also läutete sie. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete ihr ein irritiert drein blickender Sirius die Tür.

Stimmt ja, dachte Ginny, Ron und Hermine waren ja heute Abend auf der Weihnachtsfeier der Quidditchmannschaft. Bestimmt sind sie noch nicht wieder da. Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Egal.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe, Sirius. Ich habe meine Handtasche vergessen," sagte Ginny und sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie nuschelte.

„Du hast mich nicht geweckt, Ginny. Komm rein, sonst erfrierst du noch."

Ginny ging einen Schritt vorwärts und stolperte prompt über die Türschwelle. Sirius fing sie auf und stellte sie wieder auf die Beine.

„Mir ist überhaupt nicht kalt," sagte Ginny, die offenbar gar nicht bekommen hatte, wie sie gestürzt ist.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, so viel wie du intus hast." Sirius schloss die Tür und schaltete das Licht ein. „Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich was getrunken habe?",Ginny klang etwas beleidigt, weil sie eigentlich der Meinung war, sich völlig normal zu benehmen.

„Das muss mir niemand sagen, Mädchen. Du bräuchtest noch mindestens zwei Beine mehr um gerade stehen zu können. Es ist besser ich bring dich ins Bett."

„Ich will nicht schlafen." Ginny wandte Sirius ihr Gesicht zu und blickte ihm, so gut sie konnte in die Augen.

„Mein Gott, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Sirius starrte erschrocken in Ginnys Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren immer noch gerötet von den Küssen mit Bryan. Die strahlend blauen Augen waren blutunterlaufen und mit noch immer mit Tränen gefüllt. Einige Tränen waren auf Ginnys Wangen hängen geblieben. Auf ihrer Stirn sah man eine kleine Schramme, wo sie offenbar in der schmalen Gasse gegen eine Hausmauer getaumelt war.

„Hat irgendjemand dir etwas getan, Ginny?", fragte Sirius so ruhig wie er konnte. Als Ginny nicht antwortete packte er sie an den Armen und schüttelte sie vorsichtig. „Rede mit mir!"

„N. . . Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Wir waren nur noch ein bisschen feiern."

„Komm mit in die Küche. Ess ein Stück Brot, trink etwas Wasser. Danach wird' s dir schon viel besser gehen."

„Was? Nein mir geht' s gut. Ich komm klar."

Aber Sirius hörte nicht auf sie und zog sie einfach mit sich. Es dauerte unendlich lange die Treppen hinab zu steigen, da Ginny mindestens fünfmal beinahe runter gefallen wäre hätte Sirius sie nicht aufgefangen.

Endlich in der Küche angekommen setzte Sirius Ginny auf einen Stuhl und beschwor eine Scheibe Weißbrot und ein großes Glas Wasser herauf.

„Iss," sagte er und drückte ihr das Brot in die Hand. Ginny knabberte ein wenig an der Rinde herum, dann legte sie es wieder zurück.

„Eine Freundin von mir wird heiraten. Sie haben es heute gesagt. Ist das nicht toll? Alle heiraten, alle sind verliebt. Die Welt ist voller Liebe. Nur mich liebt niemand."

„Sag so etwas nicht. Harry hat dich geliebt und du wirst ganz bestimmt wieder so einen Junge finden wie Harry," Sirius viel einfach nichts Besseres ein, was er dazu hätte sagen sollten.

„Das hat überhaupt nichts mit Harry zu tun." Jetzt brach Ginny endgültig in Tränen aus. „Du kannst das nicht verstehen," brachte sie noch gerade so hervor bevor sie so sehr anfing zu weinen, dass sie nicht mehr reden konnte.

Sirius saß völlig hilflos neben ihr. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte, außer ihr die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und abzuwarten bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Ginny spürte die Hand auf ihrer Schulter und umklammerte sie mit ihrer. Schließlich legte sie ihren Kopf auf Sirius Schulter und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr den Arm um die Schulter zu legen.

Irgendwann wurden Ginnys Schluchzer leiser und sie schlief in Sirius Arm ein.

* * *

Das Ende musste ich irgendwie so machen. Es hat mir einfach gefallen, auch wenns kitschig ist.  
Reviews nicht vergessen:)


	3. Weihnachten

**Weihnachten**

Ginny saß in einem weiten, schwarzen Raum, was ihr das Gefühl gab vom Nichts umhüllt zu sein. Gekleidet in einem kurzen, weißen Kleid und ohne Schuhe hob sie sich auf groteske Weise von ihrer Umgebung ab. Nichts störte sie in dem, was auch immer sie da tat. Doch plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Geräusch. Ein Klopfen, das von weit her aus einer fernen Welt zu kommen schien. Das Klopfen wurde lauter und lauter, bis sie schließlich von dem penetranten Geräusch aus ihrer schönen, ruhigen, dunklen Welt in ihr Bett gezerrt wurde und die Augen aufschlug.

Jemand klopfte an der Tür.

„Ja?",rief sie.

„Ich bins, Ron. Es ist gleich Mittag und in zwei Stunden kommen Bill und Fleur. Könntest du uns bitte helfen das Wohnzimmer zu dekorieren?" „Ja, ich komme gleich. Ich will mich nur noch schnell duschen." Ginny blickte an sich herab. Sie trug noch immer ihre Klamotten von gestern Abend. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ihr Schädel fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich zerspringen. Was war letzte Nacht nur passiert? Sie konnte doch nicht so viel getrunken haben, dass sie einen Filmriss hatte. Erstmal unter die Dusche. Vielleicht kommt dann ja irgendwas wieder.

Während Ginny sich kaltes Wasser über den Kopf laufen lies um den Kater zu bekämpfen, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie mit den Leuten aus dem Theater in den Pub gegangen ist und Basti hat gesagt, er würde Babsy heiraten. So weit so gut. Was kam dann? . . . Ach ja, der Tanz mit Bryan und . . . Oh nein! Oh nein!!!

Dieser deprimierende Sex in der Abstellkammer. Und dann hat sie Sirius was vorgeheuelt! Wo war nur ihre Würde an diesem Abend geblieben? Was hatte sie Sirius alles erzählt? Wusste er etwa von der Sache mit Bryan? Nein! Wie sollte sie denn jetzt da runter gehen und ihm in die Augen sehen. Was wenn er sie darauf ansprechen würde? Wenn er Ron und Hermine davon erzählt hatte? Dann kam auch noch der letzte Rest Erinnerung zurück. Sie war bei Sirius eingeschlafen. Er musste sie in ihr Bett getragen haben. Bestimmt hat er kein Wort zu Ron und Hermine gesagt. Das würde ihm nicht ähnlich sehen. Aber wie sollte sie sich ihm gegenüber jetzt verhalten?

Sie könnte einfach so tun, als hätte sie alles vergessen, was sogar sehr wahrscheinlich gewesen wäre. So würde sie es machen. Einfach gar nichts sagen und erst mal abwarten. Ginny kletterte aus der Dusche und schaute in den Spiegel. Im Großen und Ganzen ganz passabel. Ein wenig blass und ziemlich tiefe Augenringe. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab, den sie zum Glück nie mit ins Theater nahm um vor so vielen Muggeln nicht in die Versuchung zu kommen zu zaubern und entfernte die Schramme an ihrer Stirn. Die Augenringe konnte sie durch ihr Talent mit Schminke umzugehen einigermaßen beseitigen. Jetzt sah sie schon wieder relativ gesund aus. Sie zog sich schwarze, warme Strumpfhosen und einen schwarzen, weiten Rock an, der ihr bis zu den Knien ging und beim Laufen um ihre Beine flatterte. Darüber zog sie einen schlichten roten Pullover, trocknete ihre Haare mit einem Zauber und kämmte sie einfach durch. So machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer.

Hermine saß auf dem Sofa und blickte ziemlich genervt an die Decke, wo sich eine Lichterkette unablässig von einer Ecke zur anderen Schlängelte und einfach nicht still halten wollte. „Nach Weihnachten geh ich zu diesem Halsabschneider und verlange mein Geld zurück!" Ron stand auf einem Stuhl und versuchte die Lichterkette einzufangen, die sich immer wieder geschickt seinem Griff entwand. „Er hat gesagt, sie verteilt sich gleichmäßig im ganzen Raum und sorgt den ganzen Abend lang für ein angenehmes Licht. Und jetzt knäuelt sich dieses Mistvieh im wieder in den Ecken zusammen! Es darf einfach nicht wahr sein!"

„Oh, Guten Morgen, Ginny," Hermine lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Hi, Mine. Tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange auf mich warten musstet. Ich hatte gestern eine lange Nacht. Wir waren in einem Pub in der Nähe des Theaters. Ein Bühnentechniker hat seine Verlobung mit einer Schauspielerin bekannt gegeben und hat einen ausgegeben. Dadurch ist dann alles ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen." Schön umschrieben, lobte Ginny sich in Gedanken selber. „Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, Ginny. Ron ist auch erst vor einer Stunde aufgestanden. Er musste sich ja gestern unbedingt auf dieses dämliche Trinkspiel mit seinem Kapitän einlassen und konnte es natürlich nicht akzeptieren, dass er weniger verträgt, als er." „Ich wette, der hat in der Nacht auch noch gekotzt! So viel wie der kann kein normaler Mensch trinken," versuchte Ron sich von seinem Stuhl aus zu verteidigen. „Aber mit Sicherheit nicht in das randvolle Bowlegefäß! Und er hat sich danach auch keinen heißen Glühwein in den Schritt geschüttet und sich vor den Augen des gesamten Teams die Hose vom Leib gerissen!", gab Hermine schlecht gelaunt zurück. Ron murmelte etwas, was sich anhörte wie „Kann doch jedem mal passieren," und widmete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder der widerspenstigen Lichterkette an der Decke.

Ginny lies sich neben Hermine auf das Sofa fallen und sah aus dem Fenster. Ein paar Schneeflocken rieselten vom Himmel, blieben allerdings nicht liegen. Aus Weißer Weihnacht würde dieses Jahr definitiv nichts werden. „Ron hat vorhin etwas von Bill und Fleur gesagt. Ich dachte die beiden wären in Paris," sagte Ginny zu Hermine. „Stimmt auch, aber sie haben heute früh eine Eule geschickt und geschrieben, sie wollen unbedingt Weihnachten bei uns verbringen, keine Ahnung wie das zustande kommt, aber toll ist es auf jeden Fall. Ich habe die zwei schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gesehen." Auch Ginny freute sich riesig Bill wiederzusehen. Neben Fred und George war er immer ihr Lieblingsbruder gewesen. Durch seine Anwesenheit versprach Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern nicht ganz so bedrückend zu werden.

„Wo bleibt eigentlich Sirius?", meldete sich jetzt mal wieder Ron zu Wort, der immer noch versuchte die Kette einzufangen, die sich nun ängstlich in eine Ecke presste, weil sie sich offensichtlich vor Ron fürchtete. „Wollte er nicht eine neue Lichterkette besorgen?" „Warte die Zeit ab Ron, du brauchst die neue Lichterkette sowieso nicht, solange du diese hier nicht abgekriegt hast," sagte Hermine zu ihm. „Danke für dein Verständnis, mein Schatz."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Sirius trat mit einer Tüte in der Hand in den Raum. Ginny spürte, wie ihr, trotz ihres Vorsatzes so zu tun, als ob sie sich an nichts erinnern könnte, die Schamröte ins Gesicht stieg. Doch viel Zeit sich zu wünschen vom Erdboden verschluckt zu werden, blieb ihr nicht, denn genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sirius sie erblickte, ertönte ein lautes Scheppern. Ron hatte sich bei dem Versuch die Lichterkette zu ergreifen, aus einem wenig intelligenten Reflex heraus mit beiden Füßen auf die Stuhllehne gestellt und war Kopfüber in eine Vitrine aus Glas gefallen. Die drei Nebendarsteller in dieser Komödie hechteten auf den am Boden liegenden Rothaarigen zu. Ron steckte mit dem Kopf in einem der Ablagefächer fest und kam nicht mit eigener Kraft wieder heraus. Sirius packte den jungen Mann an den Schultern und zog daran, während Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab das Holz um den Kopf ihres Bruders herum aufweichte und Hermine sich vor Lachen auf dem Fußboden kringelte. Als Ron endlich befreit war, grinste er breit in die Runde und hielt die besiegte Lichterkette in die Höhe, während brauner Schleim an seinem Hals und seinen Schultern herunterlief. „Toll gemacht, Ron. Jetzt kannst du dich ja waschen und dann die hier anbringen," sagte Sirius und hielt die Tüte mit der neuen Lichterkette in die Höhe. Ron seufzte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde war Ron damit beschäftigt für die Beleuchtung des Wohnzimmers zu sorgen, während Ginny, Hermine und Sirius den restlichen Raum und die Flure und Treppen des Hauses weihnachtlich dekorierten. Genau in dem Moment, als Ron es endlich geschafft hatte, solange auf die Lichterkette einzureden bis sie ihn als seinen Vormund akzeptiert hatte und sich gleichmäßig auf Wände und Decke des Wohnzimmers verteilte, läutete es an der Tür. Ginny hatte den ganzen Nachmittag versucht, so normal und gelassen wie möglich zu wirken und trotzdem musste Sirius ihr seltsames Verhalten aufgefallen sein. So viel zu dem Thema, sie würde so tun, als hätte sie alles vergessen.

Auch jetzt, beim Erklingen der Türglocke sprang Ginny auf, als würde sie auf heißen Kohlen sitzen und sprintete zur Tür um ihrem Bruder und seiner Frau, die vor der Tür standen und warteten, zu öffnen. Als sie Bill erblickte stieß Ginny einen Freudenschrei aus und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Bill taumelte zurück und wäre fast rückwärts die Treppen heruntergefallen, hätte er sich nicht noch mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest klammern können. „Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Ginny," würgte Bill unter dem langen, roten Haar seiner Schwester hervor.

„Oh mein Gott, Fleur!!" Hermines Stimme ertönte im Hintergrund und Ginny drehte sich du ihr um. Hermine sauste auf Fleur zu und schloss sie in die Arme. Jetzt sah es auch Ginny: Fleur hatte eine hübsche, kleine Kugel unter ihrem Mantel. Ganz eindeutig war sie schwanger.

Nachdem alle sich begrüßt hatten gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und nahmen auf dem Sofa platz. Doch bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte läutete es schon wieder an der Tür und diesmal stand Sirius Sirius auf und lief zur Tür um Arthur, Molly und George rein zu lassen. Ginny war äußerst überrascht, wie gut es ihren Eltern und George ging. George war zwar noch immer nicht halb so überdreht, wie er es vor Freds Tod gewesen ist, aber als er Bill sah und sich eine Weile mit ihm unterhalten hatte taute er immer mehr auf und machte sogar wieder ein paar harmlose Witze. In Mollys und Arthurs Blick lag etwas ständig trauriges, was sie nicht mal verloren, wenn sie lachten. Nach einigen Stunden, die überraschend schnell vergangen waren, ging Hermine in die Küche, um das bereits vorbereitete Abendessen zu servieren. Mit einigen Platten vor sich her schwebend, die mit Käse, Wurst, Brot und Obst belegt waren trat sie durch die Wohnzimmertür und Ginny und Sirius standen auf, um sie ihr abzunehmen.

Hinter Hermine schwebten noch zwei Schüsseln mit Nudel- und Blattsalat und ein Stapel Teller mit Besteck, Gläser und eine Kanne Tee. Als Ginny nach dem Nudelsalat greifen wollte landeten ihre Hände auf denen von Sirius, der im gleichen Moment zu griff. Ginny hob den Blick und sah in Sirius rabenschwarze Augen. Ein seltsamer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie spürte, wie sie schon wieder rot wurde. Schnell löste sie ihre Hände von Sirius Händen und schnappte sich den Blattsalat.

Das Abendessen lief genauso entspannt, wie der Nachmittag ab und Ginny fühlte sich unheimlich wohl dabei, wieder im Kreis ihrer Familie zu sitzen ohne irgendjemanden trösten zu müssen, oder selbst getröstet zu werden. Manchmal fing sie jedoch einen Blick von Sirius auf und immer wieder überkam sie das seltsame Kribbeln von vorhin, was sie nicht genau definieren konnte.

Arthur und Molly gingen an diesem Abend früh ins Bett. Bill ging in seines und Fleurs Schlafzimmer und holte eine Flasche teuren Wein aus seinem Koffer. „Eigentlich hatte ich euch den zu Weihnachten zu schenken, Ron. Aber wir können ja heute schon mal kosten und wenn er dir schmeckt schicke ich dir ein paar Flaschen nach. Den Wein gibt' s nur in Frankreich. Er wird nicht exportiert weil er so selten ist, aber er schmeckt einfach fantastisch." „Weißt du, Bill. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nicht wirklich Lust auf Alkohol. Gestern war die Weihnachtsfeier vom Team und ich fürchte, ich habe es etwas übertrieben," sagte Ron entschuldigend. Hermine schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Oh. Na gut. Aber die anderen können ja mal kosten und die sagen, wie er schmeckt. Ich geh mal eben Gläser holen." „Für mich bitte nicht, Bill," sagte Ginny schnell. „Ehrlich gesagt, will ich eigentlich gar keinen Alkohol mehr trinken." „Sirius, Hermine, George? Wie siehts mit euch aus?" Als die drei ebenfalls ablehnten stellte Bill die Flasche enttäuscht wieder weg und setzte sich wieder an die Seite seiner schwangeren Frau.

„Hast du etwa schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, Ginny?", fragte Bill seine kleine Schwester. „Könnte man so sagen," gab Ginny ausweichend zurück. „Du hast deine Handtasche gestern vergessen nicht wahr, Ginny?", fragte Hermine. „Da müssen wir dir noch einen Schlüssel nachmachen lassen. Wie bist du eigentlich ins Haus gekommen? Bist du eingebrochen oder hast du Sirius geweckt?" „Ich fürchte, ich habe Sirius geweckt, aber so genau weiß ich das alles nicht mehr," log Ginny. „Du hast mich nicht geweckt, Ginny. So spät bist du gar nicht gekommen," meldete Sirius sich jetzt zu Wort. „Ich habe dich dann nur noch in dein Bett gelegt und du hast sofort geschlafen."

Log Sirius, weil er Ginny glaubte, dass sie sich an nichts erinnern konnte, oder weil er nur nicht vor den anderen sagen wollte, wie es wirklich war? Letzteres hielt Ginny für wahrscheinlicher, was sie allerdings auch nicht beruhigte.

Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und lies ein wenig Musik spielen. Mit dieser Begleitung redeten sie noch eine Weile über dies und das und schließlich forderte Bill Fleur zum Tanzen auf und die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener. Ron weigerte sich trotz Hermines Bitte konsequent zu tanzen und schließlich tanzte Hermine einfach mit George, der jetzt fast wieder der alte war. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde sagte Fleur, dass sie müde sei und sie und Bill gingen zusammen ins Bett. Kurz darauf gingen Ron und Hermine ebenfalls schlafen und George fragte Ginny und Sirius ob er noch beim Aufräumen helfen sollte. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, George. So viel ist es ja nicht, das bekomme ich auch alleine hin. Ich kann sowieso noch nicht schlafen," sagte Ginny zu ihrem Bruder und der wünschte, sichtlich erleichtert eine gute Nacht.

„Ich helf dir," sagte Sirius zu Ginny und ein paar Minuten vergingen in denen die beiden nur schweigend die benutzten Gläser ineinander stellten. Ginny hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen. Sirius hatte für sie gelogen. Sie musste sich wenigstens bei ihm dafür bedanken. „Wegen gestern . . .," begann sie. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Ginny," fiel ihr Sirius ins Wort, ohne sie anzusehen. „Danke," sagte Ginny nur. Wieder vergingen einige Minuten. Die Musik lief immer noch im Hintergrund. „Ähm . . ., Sirius?", fragte Ginny. „Ja." „Was habe ich dir eigentlich gestern alles so erzählt?" „Erzählt hast du im Grunde nicht viel, aber genug, dass ich mir denken kann, was passiert ist." Na klar hatte er mitbekommen wie durch den Wind Ginny gestern war. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du Harry vermisst, aber pass auf, dass du dich nicht auch noch selber verlierst." Sirius blickte Ginny nun an. Sie hielt den Blick allerdings immer noch gesenkt.

„Ich vermisse Harry nicht," sagte Ginny leise. „Jedenfalls nicht mehr. Ich kann nur nicht damit umgehen, allein zu sein."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, aber vielleicht solltest du dir jemanden Suchen, der länger mit dir zusammen sein will, als nur eine Nacht. Das, was du tust, hilft nämlich nicht gegen Einsamkeit, glaub mir."

Jetzt blickte auch Ginny Sirius an. „Willst du tanzen?" Das wollte Ginny eigentlich nicht sagen. Es war ihr einfach nur so raus gerutscht und noch während sie die Worte aussprach erschrak sie vor sich selbst. Sirius sagte nichts. Er blickte Ginny nur an. Dann kam er langsam auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand in seine, und legte die andere auf ihre Hüfte. Ginny legte ihre freie Hand auf seine Schulter und langsam begannen sie zusammen zu tanzen. Ginnys Hände wurden kalt, obwohl es in dem Raum sehr warm war. In der Tanzbewegung kam sie einen Schritt auf Sirius zu und spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Stirn.

Ginny verlor jedes Zeitgefühl. Sie starrte einfach nur unentwegt in diese schwarzen Augen und fühlte seine Hand, die die Ihre umschloss. Wie von selbst kamen sich die Gesichter der beiden näher und von einer Sekunde auf die andere legte Sirius seine Lippen auf Ginnys. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Brustkorb würde zerplatzen, so schnell wie ihr Herz pochte. Der Augenblick war viel zu kurz, denn plötzlich löste Sirius sich komplett von Ginny und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich entfernt, als hätte er plötzlich seinen Verstand wieder erlangt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny," sagte er mit gesenktem Blick. „Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, lass es uns einfach vergessen." Er schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und die Musik verstummte. Die Reste der Feier verschwanden aus dem Raum und alles sah wieder so aus wie vorher. Sirius wandte sich von Ginny ab und lief an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

Sie blieb alleine zurück. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Was war da gerade passiert? Warum hatte er sie geküsst? Wollte sie es? Hatte sie es nicht sogar provoziert, als sie ihn aufforderte mit ihm zu tanzen? Der Kuss war schön gewesen, wenn auch viel zu kurz. Sie wollte Sirius wieder küssen, obwohl sie wusste, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen durfte. Er war viel zu alt für sie. Aber wenn er es auch wollte, spielte das dann überhaupt eine Rolle?

* * *

Was meint ihr, spielt das Alter in Beziehungen eine Rolle? Ich finde es kommt immer darauf an, wie groß denn der Altersunterschied ist und ob echte Liebe im Spiel ist.  
Und wie bewertet ihr das Verhalten von Sirius?

Lg euer greyeye:D


	4. Silvester in Hogwarts

**Silvester in Hogwarts**

Am nächsten Morgen, die Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes und ihre Gäste saßen gerade beim Frühstück und gaben sich gegenseitig ihre Geschenke, schwebte ein Uhu elegant auf die Fensterbank der Küche.

Ron stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Der Vogel hielt ihm ein Bein hin, an dem mit einem roten Lederbändchen ein Briefumschlag aus dickem Pergament befestigt war. Ron erlöste den Uhu von seiner Last, der sofort wieder weg flog und nahm den Umschlag an sich.

„Er trägt das Wappen von Hogwarts!", rief der junge, rothaarige Mann aus.

Alle am Tisch sahen überrascht auf. „Vielleicht ist es, weil Ginny nicht zur Schule geht," gab Mr. Weasley zu bedenken.

„Das würde denen aber sehr zeitig auffallen," erwiderte Bill.

Ron hatte unterdessen den Brief geöffnet und ein Blatt Pergament hervor gezogen.

„Sie laden uns ein!" Rons Stimme klang ernsthaft schockiert.

„Warum laden sie uns denn ein?",fragte Ginny irritiert. „Es gibt einen Silvesterball, zu dem alle ehemaligen Schüler eingeladen werden, die kommen möchten," erklärte Ron. „Am 31. Dezember um neun Uhr geht' s los."

„Alle ehemaligen Schüler?",fragte Ms Weasley. „Aber das betrifft ja uns alle. Bis auf Fleur natürlich." „Ich denke, das wird schon in Ordnung gehen, Mum," sagte George zu seiner Mutter. „Sie ist immerhin Bills Frau."

„Wollen wir dahin gehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Also, ich würde schon gerne," antwortete Bill. „Ich auch," stimmte ihm Ron zu. „Außerdem schreiben sie noch, dass die Feierlichkeit, aufgrund der Ereignisse in vergangenen Sommer nicht in der großen Halle stattfinden wird, da diese nun als Gedenkstätte für die Gefallenen dient."

„Das hört sich ziemlich gruslich an," sagte Ginny, der überhaupt nicht danach zumute war, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, selbst wenn es nur für einen Abend war.

„Ich finde es makaber," Arthur Weasley runzelte die Stirn. „Wie soll man sich das denn bitte vorstellen? Die ganze große Halle voller Grabsteine?"

Ginny wurde bei diesen Worten schlecht und sie befürchtete schon ihr Frühstück noch einmal essen zu müssen. „Auf irgendeine Weise müssen sie doch an den Tag erinnern," sagte Hermine nun. „Sicher hätte es eine bessere Lösung gegeben, aber für mich klingt es auch eher so, als wäre das ohnehin nur eine vorübergehende Lösung."

„Ich glaube, schaden kann es nicht, wenn wir mal wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Wir haben doch für den Abend sowieso noch nichts geplant gehabt, oder?", fragte George. „Nein, haben wir nicht," sagte Hermine. „Sind denn alle einverstanden damit, dass wir hingehen?" „Von mir aus gerne," antwortete Sirius. Arthur, Molly und George stimmten ebenfalls zu und Ginny sagte schließlich ebenfalls ja, da sie genauso wenig Lust hatte, an Silvester alleine hier rum zu hocken. Natürlich hätte sie auch zu der Silvesterfeier vom Theater gehen können, aber nachdem sie an die letzte Party denken musste, war ihr Hogwarts dann doch noch lieber.

Die nächste Woche bis Silvester verging relativ ereignislos. Ginny und Sirius vermieden jeglichen Körper- und Blickkontakt,auch wenn Ginny klar war, dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte. Irgendwann musste sie mit Sirius über das, was an Heiligabend geschehen ist reden. Nur wie sie das anstellen sollte, wusste sie noch nicht so genau.

An dem Nachmittag vor der Silvesterfeier saß Hermine auf Ginnys Bett und lies sich von ihr schminken.

„Wieso kannst du das eigentlich so gut, Ginny?", fragte Hermine ihre beste Freundin. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Es macht mir eben einfach Spaß. Also mache ich es. Meistens schminke ich die Leute einfach so, wie ich es für da Beste halte und dann finden sie es auch schön."

„Das stimmt allerdings," gab Hermine ihr als Antwort. „Sag mal, Gin. Wieso redest du nicht mehr mit Sirius? AU!" Ginny war von der Frage so überrascht gewesen, dass sie Hermine versehentlich mit dem Kajalstift ins Auge gestochen hatte. „Oh, das tut mir Leid Hermine. Warte, ich geb dir ein Taschentuch, dein Auge tränt." Ginny beschwor ein Taschentuch herauf und reicht es Hermine, die es vorsichtig unter ihr Auge legte, damit die Schminke nicht verwischte. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet." Hermine blieb hartnäckig.

„Was denn für eine Frage?"

„Warum du nicht mehr mit Sirius redest."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nicht mehr mit Sirius rede? Natürlich rede ich noch mit Sirius." Ginny fing an übertrieben hektisch in ihrem Schminkkästchen rumzuwühlen. „Erklär mich nicht für blöd, Ginny Weasley! Seit Weihnachten gehen du und Sirius euch ständig aus dem Weg. Das fällt mittlerweile sogar Ron auf und der hat normalerweise kein Gespür für solche Dinge."

„Da ist nichts Hermine. Mach dir mal nicht unnötig wegen irgendwas Sorgen," versuchte Ginny ihre Freundin zu beschwichtigen. „Aber Hermine lies nicht locker. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir unnötig Sorgen mache. Du konntest Sirius immer gut leiden und jetzt schaust ihm nicht mal mehr in die Augen! Was ist nur mit euch los?" Hermine wurde jetzt ziemlich wütend und auch Ginnys Stimme klang gereizt. „Wieso mischst du dich da überhaupt ein, Hermine? Denkst du nicht, dass du da ein klein wenig übertreibst? Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und komme ganz gut alleine mit meinen Problemen zurecht!"

„Also gibt es ein Problem," stellte Hermine fest und Ginny verfluchte sich für ihre Wortwahl.

„Nein gibt es nicht. Ich bin fertig, wir müssen dann auch langsam los, es ist gleich um neun. Bestimmt warten schon alle auf uns." Ginny packte ihre Schminksachen weg und stand auf um den Raum zu verlassen. „Warte, Ginny," hielt Hermine sie zurück. „Du hast Recht. Es geht mich nichts an. Tut mir Leid. Aber du kannst nicht vor mir verheimlichen, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen ist."

„Schon gut," antwortete Ginny nur und lief den Flur entlang und die Treppen hinunter, in den Eingangsbereich, wo bereits alle anderen standen und auf die zwei Frauen warteten.

„Können wir jetzt endlich los?", fragte Ron ungeduldig. „Die Feier hat schon vor fünf Minuten angefangen und wir haben uns noch nicht mal auf den Weg gemacht. Was treibt ihr da oben die ganze Zeit. Lest ihr euch gegenseitig eure Tagebücher vor?" „Lass mal gut sein, Ron," sagte Ginny zu ihrem Bruder. „Es sähe noch viel blöder aus, wenn wir auf die Minute genau pünktlich sind, als wenn wir mal ein paar Minuten zu spät kommen."

"Wie auch immer," warf jetzt Arthur ein. „Das hier ist unser Portschlüssel." Er zeigte auf eine löchrige Strumpfhose, die vor seinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag. „Sind alle soweit?" „Das sollen wir anfassen?" George betrachtete angeekelt die Strumpfhose. „Woher sollen wir wissen, wer die vorher angehabt hat?" „Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so, George," sagte Ginny genervt. „Wir werden uns schon keine tödlichen Krankheiten einfangen!"

Einen Kreis bildend stellten sich alle um das heruntergekommen aussehende Kleidungsstück und Arthur zählte bis drei. Auf drei griffen alle nach der Strumpfhose und wurden augenblicklich in einen Strudel aus Farben gezogen. Ginny klammerte sich an die Strumpfhose und war überrascht, dass diese nicht in Stücke zerrissen wurde. Kurz bevor sie glaubte zu ersticken, landete sie hart auf dem Boden und viel hin. Sie landete direkt auf Sirius, der vor ihr zu Boden gefallen war und rollte sich schnell von ihm herunter. Noch etwas benommen blieb sie auf dem Gras liegen, bevor sie sich langsam aufsetzte. Sirius reichte ihr seine Hand, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen und Ginny ergriff sie dankbar. Das war ihre erste Berührung seit Weihnachten. Sirius zog sie hoch und einen Moment standen sie sehr dicht beieinander, dann wandte Sirius sich von ihr ab und lief den anderen hinterher, die sich bereits auf den Weg zum Schloss gemacht hatten.

Ginny blickte sich um. Sie standen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte, in der jedoch kein Licht brannte. Ginny richtete ihren Blick auf das Schloss, in dem sie sechs Jahre lang, wenn keine Ferien waren gelebt hatte. Früher hatte sie sich hier wohl gefühlt. Jetzt wurde ihr flau im Magen, bei dem majestätischem Anblick der Schule. Und doch schaffte sie es irgendwie ihre Beine zum Laufen zu animieren und folgte den anderen den Hügel hinauf, der mit Fackeln beleuchtet war. Der Abend war klar und kalt und der Himmel wolkenlos. Obwohl sie sich ihren schwarzen Kurzmantel über das Abendkleid gezogen hatte, fror sie bereits jetzt.

Die kleine Menschengruppe trat durch das Schlossportal und fanden sich in der vertrauten Eingangshalle von Hogwarts wieder. Vereinzelt standen einige Gruppen von Menschen in Abendkleidung, die sich unterhielten. Die meisten davon waren Ginny völlig unbekannt. Einige erkannte Ginny als die Eltern von ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, die sie hier natürlich nicht treffen würde, da sie ja noch zur Schule gingen.

Der Raum, in dem gefeiert wurde befand sich in den Kerkern. Was Ginny im ersten Moment sehr seltsam vor kam, da die Kerker nun beim besten Willen kein Ort waren, an denen man sich gerne aufhielt, geschweige denn ein fest feierte. Doch als sie die Stufen zum Keller herabstieg, wurde sie von einer angenehmen Wärme empfangen. Überall an den Wänden hingen Fackeln, die ein romantisches Licht und angenehme Temperaturen schufen. Rechts neben der Treppe war eine Art Tresen aufgebaut hinter dem eine junge Hexe saß und einen ziemlich gelangweilten Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Hinter ihr waren jede Menge Kleiderständer aufgereiht an denen hunderte von Jacken hingen. Die Weasleys, Sirius und Hermine gaben ihre Jacken an der Garderobe ab und gingen durch die Tür an der gegenüber gelegenen Wand die, soweit Ginny wusste, vorher nicht da gewesen war.

Die Gruppe betrat einen riesigen, ebenfalls mit vielen Fackeln und schwebenden Kerzen beleuchteten Raum. Überall standen Tische, mit weißen Tischtüchern und Kerzenständern bedeckt. In der Mitte des Saals war eine große Tanzfläche mit Marmorfliesen gelegen, auf der bereits vereinzelt einige Paare zu der Musik eines Orchesters tanzten. Offenbar hatten sie die Ansprache von Professor McGonnegall, die jetzt Schulleiterin von Hogwarts war verpasst, worüber Ginny sehr froh war.

George gesellte sich an die Seite seiner Schwester und hakte sich bei ihr unter. „Fühlst du dich hier genauso fehl am Platz wie ich?" „Ja, ich denke schon. Es sieht so aus, als wären hier nur Leute, die schon seit Ewigkeiten aus der Schule raus sind und unbedingt wieder mal nach Hogwarts wollten. Ich sehe kein einziges Gesicht, das mir auch nur im Mindesten bekannt vorkommt, bis auf die der Lehrer natürlich."

„Kannst du irgendwo Hagrid sehen?", fragte George.

„Nein. Ich frag mich wo er steckt. In seiner Hütte brannte kein Licht, also muss er irgendwo hier sein."

Alle zusammen setzten sie sich an einen Tisch nahe der Tanzfläche und automatisch füllten sich ihre Gläser mit Wein und auf dem Tisch erschien ein Korb mit Brot und eine Käseplatte.

Fleur und Bill waren schon wenige Minuten später auf der Tanzfläche verschwunden und Arthur und Molly hatten einige alte Schulfreunde wiedererkannt mit denen sie sich jetzt angeregt unterhielten. Hermine nippte mürrisch an ihrem Wein, weil Ron natürlich kein Interesse daran hatte zu tanzen.

Sirius und George unterhielten sich über die Wirkungsweise von Kotzkapseln, die George vor einer Ewigkeit mit Fred zusammen entwickelt hatte und wie lustig es doch wäre, wenn man jedem Gast eine in den Wein schmuggeln könnte. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Ginny vor kam setzten sich ihre Eltern wieder an den Tisch und sofort fingen sie einen Streit an, da Arthur genauso einen Elan zum Tanzen zeigte, wie sein Sohn Ron. Schließlich wandte Molly sich wütend von ihrem Ehemann ab und ihr Blick viel auf Sirius. „Würdest du es vielleicht für möglich halten, bei einer Tanzveranstaltung zu tanzen?"

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht, Molly und wenn dein Mann nichts dagegen hat," antwortete Sirius lächelnd. Arthur winkte nur mit der Hand als Zeichen, dass er nichts dagegen hatte und so verschwanden Sirius und Molly auf der Tanzfläche. Ginny ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie gerne sie doch jetzt mit Sirius tanzen würde, verdrängte ihn aber schnell wieder.

Da George nun keinen Gesprächspartner mehr hatte, außer Ron, der nur noch ziemlich mürrisch an seinem Weinglas hing und sehr knappe Antworten gab, forderte George seine kleine Schwester zum Tanzen auf. Ginny ergriff seinen Arm und tanzte mit ihrem Bruder zwei Titel zusammen. Dann sah sie, wie Molly jetzt doch mit Arthur und d Hermine mit Ron tanzte. Wie die zwei Frauen es fertig gebracht haben ihre Männer zu dieser aufopferungsvollen Tat zu bewegen, war Ginny ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich nur durch die Androhung schwerster, physischer Gewalt. Ginny beobachtete über Georges Schulter hinweg wie Hermine sich eng an Ron schmiegte, während er sich größte Mühe gab, ihr nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Weiter hinten auf der Tanzfläche konnte Ginny Bill und Fleur erkennen, die gekonnt und elegant über das Marmor schwebten, als hätten sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nichts anderes getan.

„George," sprach sie ihren Bruder an. „Könnten wir mal ne Pause machen? Ich will mich ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen gehen."

„Alles klar, soll ich mitkommen?"

„Nein, nein. Ich denke, ich bekomm das alleine hin," antwortete Ginny, überrascht über die Fürsorge ihres älteren Bruders.

George wandte sich zum Gehen und sprach kurze Zeit später eine Frau an, die zu den wenigen jungen Menschen im Raum gehörte.

Ginny verließ den Saal und ging durch die Eingangshalle hinaus vor die Tür. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Schlossmauer, machte die Augen zu und sog die kalte Nachtluft in die Lungen. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte in den Himmel. Keine einzige Wolke verdeckte die Sterne, deren Anblick Ginnys Puls, der im Saal gerade rapide aufwärts geschossen war, wieder normalisierte. Eine kalte Priese fuhr ihr durchs Haar und über die Haut und jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper, da sie natürlich nicht daran gedacht hat, sich ihren Mantel aus der Garderobe geben zu lassen. Reingehen wollte sie jedoch trotzdem nicht.

„Deine Kleidung ist nicht unbedingt zweckmäßig für dieses Wetter," ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben Ginny. Erschrocken wandte sie den Kopf und sah Sirius, der an ihrer Seite stand. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ginny. Sirius Kommentar nicht beachtend. „Frische Luft schnappen. Das selbe wie du, nehme ich an."

„Ja," antwortete Ginny und blickte zu Boden. Ihre Gänsehaut wurde noch schlimmer, ob das an der Kälte oder an Sirius Anwesenheit lag, wusste sie nicht genau.

„Hier. Zieh das an." Sirius reichte ihr sein Jackett. „Behalte es, sonst wird dir nur noch kalt," antwortete Ginny. Doch Sirius lächelte sie nur an und drückte ihr da Kleidungsstück in die Hand, welches jetzt doch dankbar an nahm und überzog. Das Jackett war unheimlich warm, als hätte es über dem Feuer gehangen. Sirius lehnte sich neben Ginny an die Mauer und blickte über die Ländereien.

„Sirius, an Weihnachten da . . . ," begann Ginny, aber Sirius unterbrach sie. „Was ich da getan habe, tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Wenn ich dich bedrängt habe, dann möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen." Sirius blickte jetzt auf seine Füße. Das hatte Ginny eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt. Gerade eben wollte sie sich entschuldigen. Was sollte Sirius denn bitte Leid tun? Sie traf doch die ganze Schuld!

„Sirius, dir muss gar nichts Leid tun. Ich habe doch provoziert, was da passiert ist."

„Aber ich hätte in der Lage sein sollen, zu verhindern, was passiert ist. Nur war ich das nicht."

„Und wenn ich gar nicht gewollt hätte, dass du es verhinderst?" Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. Wann lernte sie endlich zu denken bevor sie redete?

„Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte Sirius, so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Dir?"

„Ja."

„Mir auch."

Ein paar Minuten lang sahen die beiden sich nur in die Augen. Dann trat Sirius einen Schritt näher an Ginny und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. „Du weißt, dass ich viel zu alt für dich bin, ja?"

„Alles ist relativ."

„Ich bin achtunddreißig, Ginny."

„Und ich bin siebzehn, also gibt es keinen Grund für dich, dir wegen irgendetwas Sorgen zu machen."

Sirius lachte und senkte den Blick.

„Wenn das jemand raus findet, kommen wir in Teufels Küche."

„Bis jetzt ist noch nicht viel passiert, was jemand raus finden könnte."

Da legte Sirius Ginny seine Hand, die bis jetzt auf ihrer Wange geruht hatte auf die Schulter und die andere auf ihre Hüfte. Nun zog er sie zu sich heran und senkte sanft seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Ginny schlang ihre Arme um Sirius Körper und öffnete ihre Lippen um seiner Zunge Einlass zu Gewähren. Kleine Stromstöße durchzuckten Ginnys Körper und trotz Sirius wärmendem Jackett bekam sie wieder eine Gänsehaut. Als sie den Kuss schließlich beendet hatten, rangen beide nach Atem. Sirius nahm Ginnys Hand und führte sie zum Eingangsportal. Zu ihrem Glück fanden sie die Eingangshalle leer vor. „Willst du zurück zu den anderen?", fragte er sie.

„Nein,"antwortete Ginny, womit jede Frage beantwortet war, die sie in Sirius Blick lesen konnte. Also führte er sie weiter und blieb vor einem Wandteppich direkt in der Eingangshalle stehen. Er schob ihn beiseite und zum Vorschein kam ein dunkler Geheimgang, den Ginny noch nicht kannte. „Woher kennst du den?", fragte Ginny, als sie den Gang betraten. „Hast du vergessen, wer damals diejenigen waren, die die Karte der Rumtreiber gezeichnet haben?", antwortete Sirius und grinste sie an.

„Ach, ja," sagte Ginny. Natürlich hatte sie das nicht vergessen, aber an diesen Geheimgang konnte sie sich trotzdem nicht erinner. Wahrscheinlich kannte einfach nur niemand auf der Welt Hogwarts so gut, wie Sirius Black.

„Hier ist es. Ein Glück ist der Gang nicht eingestürzt." Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sagte „Lumos" und Ginny sah, dass sie vor einer kleinen Holztür standen. Sirius öffnete die Tür und sie betraten einen kleinen Raum, in dem sich nichts weiter befand als ein paar leere Regale und ein alter Barhocker. „Was zur Hölle ist das für ein Zimmer?", fragte Ginny

„Ich habe keine Ahnung für was er mal genutzt wurde, aber er war schon so eingerichtet als wir ihn damals entdeckten. Wir haben uns hier selten aufgehalten, weil der Gang ins Nichts führt und hier außer diesem Zimmer nichts ist.

Ginny betrat den Raum und Sirius folgte ihr. Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf eines der Regale und nahm Ginnys Hände. Wieder küsste er sie so sanft und zurückhaltend wie vorhin. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken löste er seinen Mund wieder von ihrem und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Wenn dir das zu weit geht, dann sag es und wir gehen zurück in den Saal."

„Geht in Ordnung," sagte Ginny und legte ihre Arme um seine Hüften. Erst küssten sie sich langsam und behutsam, dann immer stärker und begieriger. Ginny lies ihre Hände nun auf Sirius Brust gleiten und öffnete seine Hemdknöpfe. Als sie fertig war, streifte sie ihm das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern und betrachtete seinen schlanken, muskulösen Oberkörper. Ginny zuckte Plötzlich zusammen, als sie Sirius Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte, ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihr sein Jackett und die Träger ihres Kleides von den Schultern gezogen hatte und sie jetzt ebenfalls oben ohne vor ihm stand.

Sirius bemerkte ihre Reaktion und lies sie sofort los. „Wollen wir aufhören," fragte er sie, aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner warmen Schulter. Sirius schlang seine Arme um sie und streichelte ihr zärtlich über den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile hob Ginny ihren Kopf und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um Sirius zu küssen. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf den Barhocker. Ginny schlang die Beine um Sirius Hüfte. Dieser stützte sich auf dem Hocker links und rechts von Ginny ab und küsste über ihre Schultern. Mit jedem Kuss spürte sie Sirius Atem und erzitterte leicht. Ginny lies ihre Hände an seinem Oberkörper hinab gleiten und befühle seinen Unterleib. Sirius stöhnte unter dieser Berührung auf und spannte jeden Muskel im Körper an. Jetzt richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte Ginny in die Augen, bevor er ihr wieder mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss den Atem nahm. Sirius schob den unteren Teil ihres Kleides noch ein Stück weiter nach oben und schmiegte sich enger an sie heran.

Doch mit einem mal fühlte Ginny sich an die Nacht in dem kleinen Pub in London erinnert und musste daran denken, wie sehr sie das alles danach bereut hatte. Das hier lief genauso ab. Sie wollte ihr erstes Mal mit Sirius nicht an einem solchen Ort erleben, dafür war er ihr einfach zu wertvoll. Als sie spürte, wie Sirius sich an ihrer Unterwäsche zu schaffen machte, musste sie die Sache beenden, bevor es kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Hör bitte auf," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein, hielt aber sofort still und richtete sich auf. Er half Ginny sich gerade hinzusetzen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Steinmauer. „Nicht so. Nicht an diesem Ort. Es tut mir Leid, Sirius."

Sirius kam auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Entschuldige dich nicht," sagte er leise zu ihr. „Kluge Entscheidung." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und hob sein Hemd und sein Jackett vom Boden auf. Er klopfte den Staub aus und zog sich wieder an. Unterdessen brachte Ginny ihr Kleid und die Haare wieder in Ordnung und ging auf Sirius zu. Sie stellte sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Überall, nur nicht hier,"sagte sie leise. Er gab ihr den letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss für diesen Abend, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete den Weg zurück durch den Tunnel. Vor dem Wandteppich hielt an und schob ihn ein Stück zur Seite um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein ist. Es befand sich niemand in der Eingangshalle, also zog er Ginny hinter sich her auf die Treppe zu, die zu den Kerkern führte.

Ginny trat vor Sirius in den Saal, der sich schon mächtig geleert hatte und sie gingen nebeneinander, aber mit einem Schritt Abstand zwischen sich zu dem Tisch an dem Molly, Arthur, Hermine, Ron und George saßen. Bill und Fleur glitten noch immer über die Tanzfläche.

„Wo wart ihr denn die ganze Zeit?", fragte Ron die Ankömmlinge. „Ihr habt die Jahreswende verpasst!"

„Wir waren ne Runde auf den Ländereien spazieren und Sirius hat mir ein paar Geheimgänge gezeigt, die ich noch nicht kannte," erklärte Ginny ihre Abwesenheit.

„Tut uns Leid, wenn wir euch haben warten lassen," fügte Sirius noch an.

„Jetzt seid ihr ja da," sagte Arthur. „Ich geh Bill und Fleur holen, dann können wir gehen." Mr Weasley verschwand in Richtung Tanzfläche.

„Geheimgänge?" Georges Stimme klang neugierig. „Aber Ginny kennt doch die Karte der Rumtreiber. Gibt es etwa welche, die da nicht drauf sind?"

„Zwei haben wir erst kurz vor unserem Abschluss entdeckt. Da hatten wir keine Zeit mehr sie noch zu ergänzen, aber die führen alle beide nirgendwohin."

George sah ziemlich enttäuscht aus, weil er gehofft hatte noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse von Hogwarts zu erfahren.

Ginny spürte Hermines Blick auf sich ruhen und gab sich die größte Mühe so zu tun, als würde sie es nicht bemerken und sich völlig auf George zu konzentrieren.

In diesem Moment kamen Arthur, Bill und Fleur an den Tisch und die Gruppe machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz.

* * *

Vergesst die Reviews bitte nicht;)


	5. Eine lange Nacht

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Ich hab zurzeit echt Stress mit der Schule.  
Aber wie auch immer, jetzt gehts jedenfalls weiter. Viel Vergnügen:)

**Eine unvergessliche Nacht**

Der nächste Morgen begann im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf nachmittags um zwei.

Niemand konnte sich genau daran erinnern, wann sie zu Hause angekommen sind, aber als sie vor der Eingangstür des Gebäudes gestanden hatten, ging bereits langsam die Sonne auf.

Ginny taumelte, immer noch etwas schlaftrunken, da sie noch sehr lange gebraucht hatte, bis sie endlich einschlafen konnte, die Treppe hinunter in Richtung der Küche, wo es verführerisch nach Kaffee duftete. Ms Weasley bereitete gerade einen Obstsalat zu und Sirius verteilte Teller auf dem Esstisch. Als Ginny Sirius Blick traf lächelten sie sich unauffällig an und Ginny stolperte die letzten beiden Stufen und viel der Länge nach auf dem harten Steinfußboden auf. Mr Weasley, der bis dahin auf seinem Stuhl gesessen und den Tagespropheten gelesen hatte lief zu seiner Tochter um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sirius war ebenfalls an ihrer Seit aufgetaucht und reichte ihr, genau wie Arthur die Hand. Ginny ergriff beide Hände und zupfte sich benommen die Kleidung zurecht, als sie wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand.

„Bist du ok, mein Schatz?", fragte der Vater sein Kind.

„Ja, Dad. Mir geht' s gut. Ich bin nur noch nicht ganz wach."  
„Es ist gestern aber auch verdammt spät geworden," sagte Ms Weasley aus der Küche. „Die anderen schlafen anscheinend immer noch. Arthur, könntest du sie bitte mal wecken gehen und sagen, dass es in fünf Minuten Frühstück gibt?"

„Ich bin schon unterwegs," seufzte Mr Weasley und verließ den Raum.

„Und ihr zwei könnt mal den Tisch weiter decken. Es muss auch noch Brot geschnitten werden," befehligte Ms Weasley Ginny und Sirius.

„Geht klar, Mum." Ginny stellte fest, dass ihre Mutter eindeutig wieder ganz sie alte war und befolgte ihre Anweisungen.

Nachdem das Frühstück aufgetragen war, trafen Mr Weasley, Hermine und Ron ein. „Bill und Fleur kommen gleich. George ist nicht wach zu kriegen," berichtete Mr Weasley. Hermine begrüßte die Anwesenden und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Ginny. Ron lies sich wortlos auf den Platz neben seiner Verlobten fallen. Er war ziemlich blass und dunkle Augenringe zeichneten sein Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung mit die, Ron," sprach ihn Sirius grinsend an. „Du siehst mächtig gebeutelt aus." Ron gab keine Antwort. „Ron?" Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch. Offensichtlich war er im Sitzen eingenickt.

„Zu. Wenig. Schlaf." Rons Stimme wurde, während er sprach immer leiser, aber immerhin schaffte er es die Augen halb geöffnet zu lassen.

In diesem Moment traten Bill und Fleur durch die Tür. Die zwei wünschten allen einen guten Morgen, dann nahmen sie Platz und alle begannen zu frühstücken. Es wurde mal wieder über das Baby und die Hochzeit geredet, woran Ginny sich nur wenig beteiligte, da sie damit beschäftigt war, nicht allzu oft Sirius anzusehen, der neben ihr saß und mit seinem Knie das Ihrige berührte.

Ansonsten verlief die Mahlzeit recht ereignislos, davon abgesehen, dass Ron mehrmals seinen Kaffee verschüttete und ihm gelegentlich vor Müdigkeit das Essen aus dem Mund viel.

Nach dem Frühstück begaben sich Arthur und Molly zum Kamin um zurück zum Fuchsbau zu reisen. George hatte sich entschieden, wieder in seine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse zurückzugehen.

„Ihr wisst, dass ihr gerne hier bei uns wohnen könnt, wenn es euch im Fuchsbau zu langweilig wird," sagte Sirius an Arthur und Molly gewandt. „Ihr seid immer willkommen." „Das ist sehr freundlich von die, Sirius," sagte Molly. „Aber der Fuchsbau ist nun mal unser zu Hause. Wir gehören einfach dort hin." Arthur nickte zustimmend. Dann verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander und das Ehepaar verschwand im Feuer. Kurz darauf verließ auch George den Grimmauldplatz. Nun waren nur noch Bill und Fleur zu Gast, die erst am nächsten Tag abreisen wollten, da Bill Fleur seine Lieblingsplätze in London zeigen wollte.

Beim Abendessen saßen Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Sirius also wieder nur zu viert da, was für alle irgendwie ungewohnt war, nachdem das Haus über eine Woche lang voller Leute gewesen ist.

„Also ich fand es gestern doch noch ganz schön," sagte Hermine. „Ich hätte es mir schlimmer vorgestellt. Vor allem nachdem mein Verlobter sich dann doch noch dazu herabgelassen hat mit mir zu tanzen wurde es ganz angenehm." Ron sagte nichts dazu und starrte auf seinen Teller. „Was habt ihr beide eigentlich so genau gemacht?", fragte Hermine nun Ginny und Sirius.

„Wir sind ne Runde spazieren gegangen," antwortete Sirius.

„So lange?"

„Es gab eine Kleinigkeit zu besprechen," sagte Ginny. „Nichts allzu Aufregendes," fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, als ihre Freundin schon wieder ansetzten wollte um sie weiter zu löchern. Hermine verstand den Wink und wechselte das Thema, obwohl sie Ginny immer noch fragende Blicke zuwarf, die allerdings eisern ignoriert wurden.

„ Ich glaub ich geh heute mal zeitig ins Bett," sagte Ron, der den ganzen Tag noch nicht richtig munter geworden ist.

„Dann kann ich ja noch ein bisschen an meinem Buch weiter schreiben," gab Hermine zurück. „Aber vorher machen wir noch zusammen den Aufwasch." Ron seufzte, erhob sich jedoch von seinem Stuhl und begann damit, dass Geschirr einzusammeln.

Zu viert hatten sie die Küche im Null Komma Nichts aufgeräumt und Hermine und Ron waren in ihr Schlafzimmer gegangen.

Endlich allein legte Ginny ihren Kopf gegen Sirius Brust und atmete tief durch. „Sorry, dass ich gestern einen Rückzieher gemacht habe."

„Das ist dein gutes Recht. Auch wenn es mir ziemlich schwer fiel, mich ähm . . . wieder zu beruhigen. Tust du mir den Gefallen und sagst das nächste mal ein bisschen eher Bescheid?" Sirius lächelte sie an und Ginny erwiderte das Lächeln. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss folgte.

„Der Ort war wirklich ziemlich unpassend," sagte Sirius nachdem sich sein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte und er und Ginny sich hingesetzt hatten. „Ich hab bloß . . . ," begann sie. Sollte sie ihm wirklich erzählen, was in diesem Hinterzimmer mit Bryan passiert ist? Im Grunde war es sogar wichtig, dass sie es Sirius sagte, da sie ja nicht genau wusste, was er sich zu dem Abend dachte, an dem sie betrunken, weinend und nur halb bekleidet vor der Tür stand.

„In der Nacht vor Heiligabend, da hab ich eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht, auf die ich gerne Verzichtet hätte. Das spielte sich an einem ähnlichen Ort ab. Ich wollte einfach, dass das mit uns nicht auch so . . . ich meine . . . Ich wollte eben, dass es etwas Besonderes wird."

Sirius hob Ginnys Kinn an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Wurdest du etwa . . ." Er brachte den Satz nicht zu ende, aber Ginny wusste auch so, was er meinte.

„Nein," sagte sie. „Ich bin nur länger bei der Party geblieben, als ich vorhatte und habe einige falsche Entscheidungen getroffen." Ginny sah jetzt wieder auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß lagen. Sirius ergriff diese und und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Das wusste ich nicht," flüsterte er. Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und sie küsste ihn lange und intensiv.

Sirius stand auf und zog sie mit sich auf die Füße. Ginny stieß ein kurzes überraschtes quieken aus, als er einen Arm in ihre Kniekehlen und den anderen auf ihren Rücken legte und sie hoch hob. Auf Händen trug er sie aus der Küche, durch das Treppenhaus und einige Flure in sein Schlafzimmer, welches ein ganzes Stück entfernt lag von Ron und Hermine.

Sirius stellte Ginny wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie.

Diesmal war Ginny mutiger als am Abend zuvor. Zielstrebig packte sie ihn am Kragen und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und Sirius sich auf sie. Wild und fordernd küsste er ihre Lippen. Seine Hände schoben sich unter ihren Pulli und zogen ihn ihr über den Kopf. Er streichelte ihre Hüften und schließlich hob Ginny leicht ihren Oberkörper an, damit er ihren BH öffnen konnte. Sirius Gesicht wanderte tiefer. Sein Mund liebkoste erst ihren Hals und schließlich ihre weichen, wohl geformten Brüste. Nun war Ginny an der Reihe. Sie drückte leicht gegen Sirius Oberkörper und er setzte sich auf, weil er dachte Ginny würde wieder einen Rückzieher machen. Doch daran dachte die junge Frau keine einzige Sekunde. Im Reitersitz setzte sie sich auf Sirius Schoß und öffnete sein Hemd, während sie ihn küsste. Ginny hatte das Gefühl noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Mann so sehr begehrt zu haben wie Sirius Black und sie wollte auch nie wieder einen Mann mehr begehren. Sie wollte nur noch Sirius. Ganz und für immer.

Als Sirius endlich von seinem Oberteil befreit hatte drückte sie ihn nach herunter, so dass er jetzt unter ihr lag. Ginny küsste seine starken, sehnigen Schultern und seinen durch trainierten Oberkörper. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen unterdessen sanft über ihre Beine und Hüften. Ginny öffnete seine Gürtelschnalle und den Hosenknopf und Sirius hob sein Becken an, damit Ginny ihm problemlos die Hose herunter ziehen konnte. Sirius stöhnte erregt, als sie mit ihren Fingern an seinem Glied entlang strich. Nach wenigen Augenblicken nahm Sirius Ginnys Hände und drehte sie wieder auf den Rücken. Jetzt lag er neben ihr auf der Seite und küsste ihren schlanken Bauch. Er zog ihr Rock und Höschen aus und lies es neben das Bett auf den Boden gleiten. Nun streichelte er sie behutsam und küsste weiter ihren Bauch. Ginny stieß unter seinen sinnlichen Berührungen einen stimmhaftes Stöhnen aus und legte eine Hand auf die Stirn. Sirius nahm das mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis und legte sich auf sie.

Ginny fuhr mit dem Fuß an der Rückseite von Sirius Wade entlang und spürte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam, während sie sich küssten. Das Verlangen brodelte in Beider Körper. Ginny beendete den Kuss und legte ihre Lippen auf Sirius Ohr. „Schlaf mit mir," flüsterte sie so leise, dass es nicht einmal jemand gehört hätte der direkt am Bettrand sitzt. Aber Sirius hatte verstanden. Er schaute Ginny tief in die Augen, als er behutsam darauf bedacht ihr nicht wehzutun, in sie eindrang. Kurz verharrte er in dieser Position, bevor er anfing sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller in ihr zu bewegen. Es folgte ein intensiver, leidenschaftlicher Liebesakt, der mit nichts zu vergleichen war, was Ginny bisher erlebt hatte. Sirius brachte eine Erfahrung mit, die ihn befähigte, sie Dinge fühlen zu lassen, die ihr fast den Verstand raubten und Muskeln zu beanspruchen, von denen sie gar nicht wusste, dass sie sie besaß. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, zu warten. Nie im Leben hätte sie in der kleinen Kammer in Hogwarts so fantastischen Sex haben können.

Nachdem beide ihren Höhepunkt erlebt hatten, blieb Sirius noch ein bisschen auf Ginny liegen und küsste ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht.

„Du bist fantastisch," sagte Ginny noch immer völlig außer Atem zu ihm.

„Du bist wunderschön," gab Sirius ihr ebenso atemlos zur Antwort. Er rollte sich neben Ginny und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß wofür der kleine Raum in Hogwarts gedacht war," sagte Ginny.

„Wofür?"

„Genau für das, was wir darin vor hatten."

Sirius lachte leise und streichelte über ihr rotes Haar.

„Bist du müde?" fragte er.

„Nein."

„Lass uns in den Garten gehen. Ich muss ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."

Ginny willigte ein und die beiden gingen, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten durch das Haus zur Hintertür in den Garten. Dabei waren sie immer darauf bedacht sich nicht zu berühren für den Fall, dass Hermine ihnen begegnete, aber Ginny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Freundin schon tief und fest schlief, oder so in ihrer Arbeit aufgegangen war, dass sie sowieso nichts mehr mitbekam.

In dem relativ großen Garten, der von einer hohen Steinmauer umgeben war, was in Anbetracht der ganzen Schutzzauber, die auf dem Haus lagen völlig sinnlos war, standen drei riesige, alte Trauerweiden, die einen mit Seerosen bedeckten Teich umgaben. Um den See herum zog sich ein schmaler Steinweg, an dem vereinzelt Bänke standen. Sirius legte Ginny einen Arm um die Schultern und sie spazierten zusammen um den Teich. „Wie soll das nur alles weitergehen?" Sirius hatte die Frage mehr an sich selbst, als an die junge Frau neben ihm gerichtet.

Ginny starrte auf das Wasser. Natürlich wusste sie, das ihre Beziehung zu Sirius zukunftslos war, aber über alles wollte sie sich jetzt Gedanken machen, nur nicht darüber.

„Niemand muss davon erfahren," sagte sie leise.

„Willst du das? Auf ewig Versteck spielen? Deine Freunde anlügen? Denkst du, wir halten das lange Zeit durch?" Sirius war stehen geblieben und blickte in Ginnys Augen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sie legte die Stirn an Sirius Brust. „Nicht für länger jedenfalls. Ich glaube, Hermine ahnt etwas. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt das, aber sie weiß, das etwas zwischen uns ist, was ich ihr nicht sagen will."

„Es ist denke ich zwecklos, etwas vor Hermine verheimlichen zu wollen."

„Meinst du, wir sollten es ihr sagen?" Ginny hob den Blick.

„Findest du nicht, es wäre einfacher, wenn wenigstens die Menschen mit denen wir zusammen leben, über uns Bescheid wüssten?" fragte Sirius.

„Klar wäre es einfacher. Wenn du scharf auf eine Schlägerei mit Ron bist."

„Wenn Ron den Schock überwunden hat, kommt er bestimmt damit klar. Und Hermine wird vielleicht nicht mal ein Problem damit haben. Vielleicht freut sie sich sogar für uns. Und sie hat eine Menge Einfluss auf Ron."

„Du findest also ernsthaft wir sollten es ihnen sagen."

„Bevor sie es selbst herausfinden."

„Ich würde aber darauf verzichten wollen, meine Eltern zu diesem Gespräch mit einzuladen."

„Darauf würde ich allerdings auch gerne verzichten." Jetzt musste Sirius grinsen und schloss die Arme um seine junge Freundin. Ginny drückte sich an den mehr als zwanzig Jahre älteren Mann. Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein und fühlte sein Herz schlagen. Hatte sie sich tatsächlich in Sirius Black verliebt? Dieses Gefühl war stärker, als bei Harry und noch viel stärker, als bei jedem anderen Mann in ihrem Leben. Niemals würde sie Sirius wieder hergeben.

Sie hob den Blick und sah wie die Augen des sie umarmenden Mannes im Mondlicht glitzerten. Sein Blick glitt über ihr langes, weiches, rotes Haar, über ihre gleichmäßigen, blassen Gesichtszüge und die vollen, roten Lippen. Sie war perfekt. Sirius konnte nicht fassen, dass er diesen Menschen ausgerechnet in einem viel zu jungem, gerade so volljährigen Mädchen gefunden hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du bist dir bewusst darüber, dass ich dich liebe, Ginny. Denn jetzt wirst du mich so schnell nicht wieder los."

Nun war es an Ginny zu grinsen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius. Und das ich dich nicht wieder los werde, will ich doch stark hoffen." Es folgte ein langer Kuss, bei dem sie sich fest aneinander schmiegten.

„DU PÄDOPHILES DRECKSSCHWEIN!!!"

Sirius und Ginny sprangen auseinander. Noch bevor einer von beiden blinzeln konnte, hatte Bill Sirius einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Doch als er zum nächsten Hieb ausholte konnte, hielt Sirius seine Arme fest.

„Bill, es ist nicht so wie du denkst!" Versuchte er den wütenden Mann zu beruhigen.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE SOLL ICH DENN DENKEN? WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DICH AN MEINER KLEINEN SCHWESTER ZU VERGREIFEN?! ICH DACHTE DU WÄRST EIN FREUND!"

„Bill, er hat sich nicht an mir vergriffen!", kreischte Ginny, die ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Und mach um Himmels Willen ein bisschen leiser!"

Bill starrte fassungslos seine kleine Schwester an, als hätte er nicht richtig verstanden, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Bill, Sirius und ich, wir . . . Bitte erzähl niemandem davon. Vor allem nicht Mum und Dad, okay."

Der Blick von Ginnys Bruder wanderte zwischen ihr und Sirius, der seine Hände fest umklammert hielt, so das er sie kein Stück bewegen konnte, hin und her.

„Ihr seid . . . ," Bill traute sich anscheinend nicht es auszusprechen. „Aber seit wann, wenn ich mal fragen darf? Wie lange treibt ihr dieses Spiel schon?"

„Genau genommen erst seit gestern," antwortete Sirius. Bill warf ihm einen Blick zu, in dem man blanke Mordlust erkennen konnte. „Lass meine Arme los, Sirius." Widerwillig löste dieser seinen Griff.

Eine schlanke, lange Hand legte sich von hinten auf Bills Arm. Ginny hatte Fleur bisher nicht bemerkt, da sie sich im Hintergrund gehalten und alles stumm beobachtet hatte. „Schatz, beruhige dich," sagte sie zu ihrem Mann, der schon wieder Anstalten machte nach Sirius zu schlagen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir erst mal reingehen und dann in Ruhe über alles reden." schlug Fleur fast akzentfrei vor, da sie ihre Sprachfertigkeiten mittlerweile so gut wie perfektioniert hatte.

Alle zusammen gingen in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch. Ginnys Herz raste. Natürlich hatte sie vorgehabt es ihrer Familie früher oder später irgendwie beizubringen, aber ganz so schnell hätte es nun auch nicht gehen müssen.

Fleur ergriff als erste das Wort. „Also, ich finde das alles überhaupt nicht so schlimm."

„Wie bitte? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Bill war ehrlich schockiert über die Meinung seiner Frau.

„Du solltest dich darüber freuen, dass Ginny wieder jemanden gefunden hat, mit dem sie zusammen sein will, nach dieser schrecklichen Sache, die mit Harry passiert ist. Und auch Sirius hat jetzt jemanden. Ist das nicht im Grunde wunderschön?"

„Fleur, Sirius ist viel zu alt für Ginny! Denkst du nicht, sie sollte mit jemanden zusammen sein, der sich in ihrer Altersgruppe befindet?"

„Wie jetzt, Sirius ist zu alt für Ginny? Wovon redet ihr? Kann es sein, dass ich was verpasst habe?"

Ginny dachte, sie würde das Bewusstsein verlieren. Da in der Tür stand Ron, mit einem ziemlich verwirrten, verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck und nur mit Herzchenboxershorts und blüschigen Pantoffeln bekleidet.

In einer normalen Situation wären wahrscheinlich alle in Gelächter ausgebrochen und Ron wäre mit geröteten Ohren wieder gegangen, aber das war definitiv keine normale Situation. Ginny spürte wie Sirius, der neben ihr saß, sich verkrampfte und Bill sah immer noch stinksauer und nun auch noch sehr unschlüssig aus, weil er nicht wusste, ob sein kleiner Bruder über irgendetwas Bescheid wusste oder nicht und was er ihm erzählen sollte. Nur Fleur konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und jetzt wurden Rons Ohren tatsächlich ein wenig rosa.

„Ähm, ja," Ron warf einen Blick an sich herab und seine Ohren färbten sich knallrot, als er sich über seine Lage bewusst wurde. „Ich wollte mir nur eine Kleinigkeit zu essen holen. Tschuldigung, das ich störe." Ron wollte erst gehen, aber dann knurrte laut sein Magen und er entschied sich doch in die Küche zu gehen um sich ein Erdnussbuttersandwich zu machen.

Es herrschte absolute Stille. Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, konnte man fast mit dem Messer schneiden und niemandem viel so richtig ein, was er sagen könnte. So langsam bekam sogar Ron mit, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Misstrauisch blickte er in die Runde. „Lasst euch nicht von mir stören. Ihr könnt ruhig weiter reden."

„Sag mal, Ron," ergriff Fleur das Wort. „Was hältst du eigentlich von Beziehungen, in denen die Partner einen sehr hohen Altersunterschied haben?"

„Ähm . . . Also ich bin der Meinung, dass das Alter egal ist, solange man sich wirklich liebt."

„Das ist aber schön!" Fleur strahlte den halbnackten Ron an. „Dann ist doch alles schön und gut. Siehst du, Bill. Ron hat auch kein Problem damit."

„Ron weiß aber auch noch nicht, dass es sich um Ginny handelt!", brauste Bill auf.

Ginny legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Hie bahnte sich eine Tragödie an und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es aufhalten sollte.

„Was hat das denn mit Ginny zu tun?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund, da er gerade in sein Sandwich gebissen hatte.

„Ron, es ist folgendes." Ginny hob den Kopf. Jetzt hatte Sirius anscheinend seine Stimme wiedergefunden und versuchte die Situation zu retten.

„Ginny und ich, wir . . . " Einen Moment lang machte es den Eindruck, als würde er einen Rückzieher machen, aber dann sprach Sirius mit fester Stimme weiter. „Wir sind ein Paar."

Der Satz schwebte im Raum. Ron hatte aufgehört zu kauen und starrte mit halb geöffneten, gut gefülltem Mund Sirius an. Seine Stirn lag in Falten, als versuche er noch das Gehörte aufzunehmen und zu verstehen.

Dann schluckte er hastig hinter und sein Blick wanderte hektisch zwischen den anderen Vieren umher, als erwarte er, irgendjemanden „April April!" rufen zu hören. Aber stattdessen konnte er nur völligen Ernst auf jeder Mine lesen. Bis auf Fleur, die immer noch den Eindruck machte, als wüsste sie nicht warum denn alle darum so einen Zirkus machten.

„Das . . . Ihr verarscht mich doch," sagte Ron. „Komm schon Sirius. Mach dich nicht über mich lustig."

„Das tut er nicht," wandte sich Bill an seinen Bruder.

Jetzt waren alle Zweifel aus Rons Gesicht verschwunden und es begann, ziemlich schnell alle möglichen Regenbogenfarben zu durchlaufen. Gerade wollte er einen Wutanfall bekommen, als sich wieder die Küchentür öffnete und Hermine den Raum betrat. „Ach, da bist du Ron. Ich wollte dir nur mal das hier zeigen." Sie hielt eine Hand, in der sich eine Stapel Pergament befand hoch , ließ sie aber gleich wieder sinken, als sie bemerkte, das alle am Esstisch versammelt waren und eine ziemlich angespannte Stimmung herrschte.

„Hermine, Ginny und Sirius sind zusammen!", platzte es aus Ron heraus.

„Oh, ach das." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Platz neben ihrem Verlobten.

„Du wusstest davon?", fragte Bill und Ron im Chor.

„Gewusst habe ich es nicht direkt, aber ich hab mir schon so was ähnliches gedacht. Ihr müsst zugeben, es war ziemlich offensichtlich." Sie sah Sirius und Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Es stört dich also überhaupt nicht?", fragte die Rothaarige ihre beste Freundin.

„Wieso sollte es mich stören, das ist doch eure Sache."

„Genauso denke ich auch darüber," schaltete sich jetzt Fleur wieder ein. „Ich kenne eine Menge Paare, die sehr viele Jahre Altersunterschied haben und es läuft gut. Mein Vater ist fünfzehn Jahre älter als meine Mutter und sie sind glücklich, wie am ersten Tag."

„Aber," Ron starrte die zwei Frauen fassungslos an. „Ihr vergesst, dass es hier um Ginny und Sirius geht! Ich meine, Ginny und Sirius! Das geht einfach nicht."

„Natürlich geht das, siehst du doch," lächelte Hermine ihren Verlobten an.

Ginny konnte gar nicht ausdrücken, wie dankbar sie Hermine und Fleur war, dass sie hinter ihr standen. Offenbar hatten die Zwei es tatsächlich geschafft ihre Brüder zu beschwichtigen. Ron hatte es jetzt endgültig die Sprache verschlagen und Bill starrte schon seit einiger Zeit nachdenklich auf seine Hände.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bin ja sooo müde," gähnte Fleur und treckte sich. Sie gab Bill einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: „Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Schatz."

„Ich denke, wir sollten auch wieder schlafen gehen, Ron," sagte Hermine. Und sie sagte es noch ein zweites mal, da Ron sie beim ersten mal nicht gehört hatte. Jetzt stand er auf und ging seiner Freundin hinterher, kehrte aber an der Türschwelle um, weile er sein Sandwich vergessen hatte, nahm es und ging damit ins Bett.

Sirius und Ginny folgten den anderen. Kurz vor ihren Schlafzimmern hielt Ginny Hermine auf.

„Danke, Mine," sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Eigentlich hatte sie vor noch mehr zu sagen, aber sie wurde von ihrer Freundin in die Arme geschlossen und bekam kaum noch Luft.

„Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du und Sirius euch vor uns verstecken müsst." Sie löste Ginny aus der Umarmung. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Ron. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Er muss sich einfach erst mal daran gewöhnen."

„Danke," sagte Ginny noch mal und kam sich jetzt ziemlich bescheuert vor, weil ihr nichts Originelleres dazu einfiel.

Die beiden wünschten sich gute Nacht und Ginny lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Neben sich hörte sie durch die Wand, wie Ron und Hermine sich unterhielten. Das wollte sie sich nun beim besten Willen nicht anhören. Die junge Frau stieg wieder aus dem Bett und schlich übertrieben darauf achtend leise zu sein aus dem Zimmer und über den Flur. Vor Sirius Zimmer blieb sie stehen und öffnete die Tür. Sirius saß auf dem Bett und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Als Ginny eintrat hob er den Blick und lächelte müde.

„Das war eine lange Nacht, was?", fragte er.

„Sie hat ausgesprochen schön angefangen."

„Abwechslungsreich würde ich sagen. Und das Schlimmste haben wir jetzt auch hinter uns gebracht; deinen Brüdern von uns zu erzählen."

„Wir haben ja nicht viel erzählt. Sie haben es ja mehr oder weniger unter sich ausgemacht. Und alle waren das auch noch lange nicht."

„Erinner mich bitte nicht daran, dass du noch mehr von der Sorte hast. Morgen müssen wir uns bei Fleur und Hermine bedanken. Ohne sie würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich in einem improvisierten Boxring stehen und mich mit Bill und Ron um dich schlagen."

Ginny lies sich neben Sirius aufs Bett sinken und legte sich hin. Er legte sich neben sie und nahm sie in seine Arme. Nach wenigen Augenblicken schliefen beide tief und fest.

* * *

Bitte schickt mir mal ein paar Reviews. Ich bin doch kein Alleinunterhalter.  
Ihr könnt mir auch schreiben, wenn ihrs scheiße findet, hauptsache ihr schreibt irgendwas.


	6. Die Hochzeit

Ein kleiner Zeitsprung. Ginnys Brüder wissen jetzt mittlerweile alle von der Beziehung ihrer Schwester mit Sirius und haben sich auch mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden, nur Mr un Ms Weasley haben immer noch keine Ahnung was vor sich geht.

Übrigens find ich es echt frustrierend keine Reviews zu erhalten:( Ich schreib eigentlich nur noch weiter, weil ich nicht gerne etwas unvollendet lasse und weil es mir Spaß macht, die FF zu schreiben. Na ja, auch wenn ihr es nicht für nötig haltet irgendein Lebenszeichen von euch zu geben, wünsch ich trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Die Hochzeit**

Die warme Julisonne schien auf den Garten im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf. Auf der Wiese neben dem Teich stand ein großer weißer Pavillon unter dem mehrere mit Rosen dekorierte Tische platziert waren. Man hatte das Gefühl mitten im Garten Eden zu stehen. Die großen Trauerweiden gaben einem das Gefühl direkt im Wald zu sein und etliche Zitronenfalter schwebten umher. Ginny trat aus der Hintertür des Hauses und streckte sich. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht, es war einfach ein absolut perfekter Tag.

„Sirius, könntest du dich mal bitte hierher bewegen und mir helfen, oder willst du den ganzen Tag nur faul da herumliegen?"

Ms Weasley kam auf Sirius zu,der oben ohne auf der Wiese am Teich lag, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her bis zu einer der Säulen des Pavillons, wo er ihr helfen sollte eine Blumenranke zu befestigen, da Ginnys Mutter beim Frühstück ihren Zauberstab zerstört hatte, als sie damit vor Nervosität auf den Tisch schlug.

Arthur Weasley lies einen etwa zwei Meter hohen Stapel Tischdecken vor seiner Nase her schweben, während er Rückwärts auf den Pavillon zu lief. Er stolperte über einen Stein und fiel in Sirius Arme, der konnte allerdings unter dem Gewicht des Mannes sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten und stürzte rückwärts auf Molly, die sich laut kreischend die Arme vor das Gesicht hielt. Die Frau wurde von den beiden Männern umgeworfen und stürzte gegen die Pavillonsäule, woraufhin dieser wie in Zeitlupe so langsam zur Seite wegrutschte und schließlich in sich zusammenfiel und Arthur, Sirius und Molly, die umringt von etlichen weißen Tischdecken seltsam verknotet übereinander lagen, unter sich begrub.

Ginny rannte auf die drei Verunglückten zu, deren unförmige Silhouette man unter dem vielen weißen Stoff erkennen konnte.

Die junge Frau schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und der eingestürzte Pavillon rollte sich von dem Menschenbündel herunter.

„Was war denn hier los? Ich hab es rumpeln gehört." Noch bevor Ron, der gerade aus der Hintertür gestürmt kam zu ende gesprochen hatte, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus und Ginny stimmte mit ihm ein. Molly, lag mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen, wie ein platt gedrückter Seestern unter Sirius, der verzweifelt versuchte Arthur von sich herunter zu schieben. Dieser jedoch zappelte wie eine auf den Rücken gedrehte Schildkröte mit seinen Gliedmaßen und verschlimmerte damit nur noch die Lage der unter ihm liegenden, nach Luft ringenden Person.

„Schön, dass wir euch unterhalten können, Kinder," keuchte Arthur. „Aber wärt ihr mal bitte so freundlich mir aufzuhelfen?"

„Klar, Dad," sagte Ron und packte seinen Vater an einem Arm während Ginny, immer noch kichernd, den anderen ergriff.

Sobald Mr Weasleys Gesicht nicht mehr auf seinen Eingeweiden lastete, konnte Sirius durch atmen und sich von Molly rollen. Der schwarz haarige Mann sprang leichtfüßig auf die Beine und hielt der immer noch zu seinen Füßen liegenden Frau eine Hand hin.

„Ich denke, aufstehen kann ich noch alleine, Sirius, danke," sagte Molly zickig.

„Von mir aus," antwortete Sirius und zog seine Hand zurück. Er ging zu Ginny, Ron und Arthur, die gerade dabei waren den Pavillon wieder in seine ursprüngliche Lage zu zaubern.

„Erinnert mich bitte daran, dass ich mich heute von Molly fernhalte. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe, aber irgendwie scheint sie was gegen mich zu haben."

„Mach dir nichts draus, Sirius," sagte Arthur zu ihm. Sie ist einfach nur nervös, weil Ron und Hermine heute heiraten."

„Ich frag mich, warum sie da nervös ist. Sollte ich das nicht eigentlich sein?" fragte Ron.

„Ron, du musst einfach nur aufpassen, dass du nicht im falschen Moment das Wort 'Nein' sagst," wandte sich Ginny an ihren Bruder.

„Kommst du bitte mal mit, Ginny? Ich muss dir was zeigen," sagte Sirius zu seiner halb offiziellen Freundin.

„Klar," antwortete sie ihm und die beiden gingen nebeneinander in das Haus.

„Glaubst du, Molly hat irgendwas gemerkt?" fragte er, sobald sie im Wohnzimmer standen und niemand mehr in der Nähe war.

„Nein, wie sollte sie denn was mitbekommen haben? Wir waren in den letzten zwei Tagen doch kaum zusammen."

„Wie hab ich was mitbekommen?"

Sirius und Ginny zuckten zusammen. Ihnen war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Ms Weasley mit einem Blumenstrauß in der Hand hinter ihnen durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war.

„Wie? Äh oh," stammelte Ginny. „Es ging um eine Molly vom Theater. Sie hat in ein paar Tagen Geburtstag und wir planen eine Überraschungsparty für sie."

„Was hat denn das mit Sirius zu tun?" fragte die Mutter misstrauisch.

„Ähm, ich kenne sie auch. Sie war schon ein paar mal hier zu Besuch."

„Ach so." Molly sah die zwei, die nicht wirklich unschuldig drein blickten, obwohl sie sich sehr anstrengten, misstrauisch an.

„Ach so," sagte sie. „Ich suche eine geeignete Vase für diesen Strauß. Er kommt auf den Tisch an dem Ron und Hermine sitzen werden. Wo finde ich so was?"

„In der Glasvitrine hier," sagte Sirius und deutete auf die Schrankwand zu seiner Rechten. „Da dürften Vasen drin stehen, oder wenigsten was, das man als Vase benutzen kann."

„Ich geh mal eben zu Hermine," sagte Ginny. „Kommst du bitte mit Sirius?"

„Gerne," sagte der angesprochene etwas zu erleichtert klingend.

Molly sah den beiden nach, als sie aus dem Raum verschwanden. Irgendetwas stimmte doch hier nicht. Schon seit ihrer Ankunft vor zwei Tagen benahm sich ihre Tochter irgendwie seltsam . . .

Ginny klopfte an der Tür zu Hermines Schlafzimmer. „Hey, Mine. Dürfen wir reinkommen? Sirius und ich."

„Ja, klar," erklang eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Inneren des Zimmers.

Die Rothaarige öffnete die Tür und trat, gefolgt von Sirius ein. Sie wurden von einer Duftwolke aus Parfum, Haarspray und verschiedenen Körpercremes empfangen. Bei dem Geruch wurde Ginny plötzlich schwindelig und sie hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Als sie versuchte weiter zu laufen schwankte sie plötzlich und wäre gestolpert, hätte Sirius ihr nicht einen stützenden Arm um die Hüfte gelegt.

„Was ist denn los, Schatz? Geht' s dir nicht gut?"

„Nein, nein. Es ist schon wieder okey, aber der Geruch hier drin, davon wird mir einfach nur übel."

Ginny öffnete die Augen und sah in das besorgte Gesicht der Braut.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?" fragte Hermine ihre beste Freundin. „Du bist plötzlich so blass geworden."

„Es geht schon wieder, ehrlich," versicherte Ginny, die sich jetzt wieder völlig normal fühlte.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen viel Parfum dran hast, Mine?" fragte sie.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich finde es gar nicht so schlimm," sagte Sirius. Und wenn ein Mann das sagte, dann war der Geruch wirklich nicht extrem, aber warum empfand Ginny das dann so? Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur nervös."

„Oh, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie nervös ich bin, Ginny," sagte Hermine. „Ich werde heute heiraten! Vor ein paar Monaten noch kam mir das alles so unendlich weit weg vor und jetzt ist der Tag auf einmal da. Schade das es nicht mit dem Saal geklappt hat, den wir mieten wollten, aber es wäre einfach zu teuer geworden. Immerhin wollen wir ja auch in die Flitterwochen reisen und das ist mir wichtiger, als der blöde Saal. Warum auch nicht hier im Garten? Er ist wunderschön und jetzt wo wir ihn noch ein bisschen größer gezaubert haben, passen sogar alle Gäste rein. Ich frag mich nur, wann meine Eltern endlich kommen. Sie wollten schon vor zehn Minuten da sein. Wahrscheinlich kommt mein Vater nicht von der Praxis los. In letzter Zeit hat er einfach unheimlich viel zu tun, hat er gesagt . . ." Hermine plapperte unablässig weiter, aber Ginny hörte sie gar nicht mehr. Sie klammerte sich an Sirius fest. Auf einmal war ihr wieder schlecht geworden. Kalter Schweiß machte sich auf ihrem Rücken breit und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Dann war alles dunkel . . .

„Ginny! Ginny!" Sirius' Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder. Sie fühlte wie ihr jemand ins Gesicht schlug und schreckte hoch. Wo war sie? Endlich war der furchtbare Parfum-Geruch weg und sie konnte wieder richtig atmen. Wer hatte ihr die Ohrfeige verpasst? Doch nicht etwa Sirius?

„Tut mir Leid, Gin," sagte Hermine. „Aber ich wusste nicht wie ich dich sonst wieder wach kriegen sollte."

Die junge Frau blickte sich benommen um. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett. Sirius saß auf der Kante und Hermine stand daneben. Beide schauten sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdrücken an.

„Mann, so was ist mir noch nie passiert," sagte sie verwundert über sich selbst.

„Hauptsache du bist nicht krank," sagte Sirius zu Ginny. „Ich werde dich besser zu einem Arzt bringen."

„Nein! Ich geh doch nicht am Hochzeitstag meines Bruders und seiner Freundin zum Arzt!"

„Sei nicht albern," sagte Hermine. „Ich kann damit leben, wenn du jetzt mal kurz nicht da bist. Die Hochzeit ist erst in drei Stunden. Außerdem haben wir keinen Pfarrer, sondern lassen uns von einem Freund trauen, weil wir nicht in der Kirche sind. Weißt du das denn nicht mehr? Tony hat sich extra so eine Genehmigung geholt, damit er uns trauen kann. Wir können das Ganze auch noch so lange hinauszögern, bis du wieder kommst."

„Ich habe nein gesagt!" Ginny reagierte heftiger, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte und die beiden Personen neben ihr sahen sie erschrocken an. Die Rothaarige, der schon wieder schlecht wurde, was sie allerdings so gut wie möglich versuchte zu unterdrücken, weil sie nicht für noch mehr Besorgnis um ihre Person sorgen wollte, atmete zweimal tief durch und sagte dann etwas ruhiger: „Hört mal, ich kann auch morgen noch zum Arzt gehen. Heute ist wirklich kein guter Tag dafür. Versprecht mir einfach, dass wir das erst mal vergessen und ich werde mich gleich Morgen früh widerstandslos in ärztliche Obhut begeben, einverstanden?"

Widerwillig stimmten Sirius und Hermine zu, da sie wussten, dass Ginny sich sowieso nicht davon überzeugen lassen würde an einem solchen Tag ins St. Mungos zu gehen.

xXx

Die Hochzeit war perfekt. Jedenfalls in den Augen von Ms Weasley. Ginny fand alles ein wenig zu klassisch. Irgendwie zu weiß, zu romantisch, zu . . . gewöhnlich. Aber das ging sie ja im Grunde nichts an. Hauptsache Ron und Hermine waren glücklich. Und das waren sie. Hermine strahlte, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie trug ein glatt weißes, bodenlanges, schulterfreies Kleid, welches sie mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen ausgesucht hatte und ein wunderschönes, in der Sonne glitzerndes Diadem in Silber, für das sie sich in Unkosten gestürzt hatte.

Das kleine Baby von Bill und Fleur, welches vor genau zwei Monaten das Licht der Welt erblickte, hatte nur einmal kurz ein Geräusch von sich gegeben, danach hat es die gesamte Trauung über in Bills Arm geschlafen und keinen Mucks gemacht.

Das einzige unschöne war gewesen, dass Ginny immer wieder schwindlig geworden ist, was sie auf die Hitze schob, obwohl ihr solche Sachen bisher nie große Probleme bereitet haben.

Wie gerne hätte sie sich an Sirius Schulter gelehnt, aber der saß fünf Plätze von ihr entfernt. Zu ihrer Rechten saß ihr Vater, der nicht mitbekam, wie seine Tochter immer wieder die Augen schloss und sich zwingen musste ruhig zu atmen. Links neben ihr saß Bill, der mit seinem Kind beschäftigt war.

Nach der Zeremonie ging Ginny in die Küche und trank hastig ein Glas eiskaltes Wasser, was ihr half, das flaue Gefühl im Magen zu vertreiben. Was war nur mit ihr los?

„Ginny? Alles in Ordnung?" Sirius tauchte neben ihr auf und streichelte ihr flüchtig übers Haar.

„Ja," antwortete sie lächelnd. „Mir geht' s prima. War das nicht schön? Ich freue mich so für die zwei. Ich denke, das war die Hochzeit, wie Hermine sie sich immer gewünscht hat, sogar Dad hatte Tränen in den Augen. Das war ja so süß."

„Du bist ein paar mal ganz bleich geworden. Vielleicht solltest du dich ein bisschen hinlegen. Nur mal kurz."

„Ach was. Ich komm zurecht." Ginny versuchte sich wieder in einem lächeln und verdrehte gespielt sorglos die Augen, aber jetzt bekam sie auf einmal Bauchschmerzen, von dem kalten Wasser. Sie musste dringend wieder raus in die Wärme. „Na los, lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen."

Es wurde ein unheimlich schöner Abend. Charlie hatte ein paar Freunde mitgebracht, die Instrumente spielen konnten und das frisch vermählte Pärchen tanzte den erste Tanz (Ron hatte zu Hermines und auch aller anderer Überraschung heimlich Tanzstunden genommen).

Danach stießen Bill und Fleur zu ihnen, die wie niemand sonst über die Tanzfläche schwebten und alle, die sie noch nie haben tanzen sehen beeindruckten. Ginny hätte gerne mit Sirius getanzt, aber die beiden trauten sich nicht, weil Molly ihnen immer wieder seltsame Blicke zuwarf. Außerdem wurde Ginny immer noch hin und wieder schwindelig, was Sirius natürlich nicht entging. Als die Nacht schon relativ alt war und sich schon die ersten Gäste, die nicht mit im Haus übernachten konnten, verabschiedet hatten, führte Sirius Ginny unauffällig in ihr Schlafzimmer, was es nur solange war, bis Ginnys Eltern wieder abreisten, sonst schlief sie bei ihm, und setzte sich mit ihr aufs Bett.

Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und gab ihr den ersten Kuss, seit der Ankunft von Ginnys Eltern.

„Ich hätte dich doch heute ins Krankenhaus bringen sollen," sagte er besorgt.

„Ich werde es wohl noch bis Morgen aushalten," gab Ginny müde zurück.

„Morgen weck ich dich und dann gehen wir zusammen ins St. Mungos. Wir müssen rausfinden, was mit dir los ist."

„Geht klar, wir sehen uns dann Morgen." Ginny gähnte und lies sich auf die Matratze sinken. Doch dann stand sie doch noch mal auf und lief zum Schrank. „In meinen Klamotten kann ich nicht schlafen." Sie öffnete den Schrank und nahm sich eine kurze Hose und ein Top daraus. Sie zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, dann kam Sirius auf sie zu und küsste sie. Er öffnete ihren BH und lies ihn zu Boden fallen. Seine Hände wanderten tiefer und zogen ihr ihren Slip aus. Ginny hob erst das eine Bein und dann das andere um das kleine aus roter Spitze bestehende Kleidungsstück los zu werden. Ihre Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um Sirius Hüfte. Die beiden waren mittlerweile so vertraut miteinander, dass keiner mehr irgendwelche Hemmungen hatte, wenn sie zusammen waren. Die letzten Monate waren ein Traum für Ginny gewesen. Täglich war ihre Liebe zu diesem Mann gewachsen, obwohl sie jeden Abend mit der Gewissheit nicht noch stärker lieben zu können, bei ihm eingeschlafen war.

Doch plötzlich überkam sie wieder eine starke Welle der Übelkeit. Sie löste sich von ihrem Liebhaber und rannte ins Bad, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, verschloss sie mit einem Zauber und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Toilette bevor sie sich übergeben musste.

Wie unerotisch.

Als Ginny sich ausgekotzt hatte und mit einem Reinigungszauber alle Spuren beseitigt hatte, ging sie zum Waschbecken, wusch sich das Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne. Dann verließ sie das Bad wieder. Sirius stand da und blickte sie ängstlich an. Ginny nahm die Schlafsachen vom Boden und zog sie an, danach wurde sie von Sirius in eine zärtliche Umarmung gezogen.

„Glaubst du, du bist . . . schwanger?

Ginny erschrak. Natürlich. Die logischste aller Erklärungen und sie war nicht darauf gekommen. Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Was wenn es stimmte? Wenn sie wirklich ein Kind von Sirius erwartete?

Sirius hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg und sah ihr tief und ernst in die Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ginnys Stimme brach, als sie unvermittelt aufschluchzte.

Sirius strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und küsste ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Wann hattest du das letzte mal deine Tage?"

„Ich . . .", der nächste Schock durchfuhr Ginny. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein? „Ich habe einen Zauber ausgeführt, damit ich sie nicht mehr bekomme, weil das so lästig ist . . . Ich hätte gar nicht merken können, wenn sie auch auf natürliche Weise nicht mehr eintreten. Es ist überhaupt nichts sicher. . .  
Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und ich habe nur etwas falsches gegessen, oder so." In Ginnys Stimme schwang unüberhörbare Verzweiflung mit.

Sirius wusste nicht wie er sich fühlte. Ein seltsamer Knoten schien sich in seiner Brust zu bilden. Doch gleichzeitig empfand er so etwas wie Freude.

„Wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn wir ein Kind bekommen würden?",fragte er sanft.

„Sirius, ich bin achtzehn. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein Kind."

„Ja, sicher. Ähm . . . Ich habe mir immer eins gewünscht. Es kam bloß irgendwie so viel dazwischen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Ich will auch Kinder haben, aber nicht jetzt. In ein paar Jahren vielleicht, aber . . . hättest du mit achtzehn Vater werden wollen?"  
„Natürlich nicht. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich dich nicht verstehe. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du auf mich zählen kannst."

„Danke, Sirius. Ähm . . . Lass uns einfach abwarten, was der Arzt morgen dazu sagt. Vielleicht ist es ja auch gar kein Kind."

Der Mann führte seine Freundin zum Bett und drückte sie sanft auf die Matratze.

„Du solltest versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen. Wenn du willst, ich kenne da einen Zauber, der traumlosen Schlaf herbeiführt, nur für den Fall"

„Nein, ich glaube, ich brauch den nicht und zur Not kenne ich den Zauber auch. Lass mich bitte nur mal eine Weile allein, okey?"

„Ja." Sirius küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn, dann stand er auf und verließ den Raum.

Ginny rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und begann zu weinen. Wie sollte sie das ihren Eltern erklären? Aber vielleicht war sie ja gar nicht schwanger. Ihre ganze Hoffnung hing an diesem Punkt. Nein, sie war nicht schwanger. Sie durfte kein Kind bekommen, noch nicht.

Ihr wurde auf einmal kalt. Die Sehnsucht nach Sirius kam in ihr auf und plötzlich hatte sie Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihn so grob weggeschickt hatte. Er war so einfühlsam gewesen, so verständnisvoll und sie hatte ihn raus geschissen. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, stand sie wieder auf und ging zur Tür. Gegenüber schliefen ihre Eltern. Ginny schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu deren Tür und legte ein Ohr daran. Das Schnarchen ihres Vaters war nicht zu überhören. Vorsichtig lief sie den Flur hinunter zur Treppe. Die dritte Stufe von oben überspringen, die knarrt, dachte sie und schaffte es völlig geräuschlos durchs Haus zu wandern. Wieso verursachte Apparieren auch immer so einen lauten Knall? Aber bei ihrer Müdigkeit wäre das wahrscheinlich eh nicht gut ausgegangen.

Endlich stand sie vor der Schlafzimmertür von Sirius. Sie öffnete sie und sah wie ihr Traummann nur in eine Unterhose gekleidet auf dem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. Als er sie hörte blickte er auf und lächelte. Ginny setzte sich an den Bettrand und legte den Kopf auf seine warme Brust. Seine Hand streichelte liebevoll über ihr Haar und alle Ängste und Zweifel fielen augenblicklich von ihr ab. Sirius zog sie zu sich hoch und hüllte die Decke um beider Körper.

Aber Ginny wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Sie schob ihren Körper ein wenig nach oben und legte ihre Lippen auf die von Sirius. Sie fühlte, wie seine Hände ihren Rücken herabglitten und ihren Po umfassten. Automatisch lies sie ihre Beine links und rechts von Sirius' Becken auf die Matratze gleiten und fühlte seine beginnende Errektion an ihrem Unterleib. All ihre Sinne verschärften sich und Lust machte sich in ihrem ganzen Körper breit.

Die Frau strichelte mit ihren Fingerspitzen an Sirius' Brust entlang, immer tiefer und tiefer in einem quälend langsamen Tempo. Schließlich gelangte sie zum Zentrum seiner Lust und entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Der ältere Mann hatte ihr im Laufe der letzten Zeit Vieles Beigebracht. Ginny lächelte beim Gedanken daran, wieviele Dinge sie jetzt kannte, mit denen sie ihn an den Rand seiner Beherrschung treiben konnte.

Ihr Mund löste sich von seinem Gesicht und wanderte an seinem Hals entlang. Mit den Lippen berührte sie kaum seine Haut, nur mit ihrem Atem strich sie darüber und bescherte ihm damit eine Gänsehaut. Als sie an seinem Bauchnabel vorbeikam hielt sie inne und streichelte mit ihrer Zung darüber, aber nur ganz kurz und leicht, was Sirius wieder ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Schließlich war sie mit den Lippen an der Stelle angekommen, die sie die ganze Zeit über mit den Händen verwöhnt hatte. Der Mann unter ihr keuchte auf. Noch nie hatte Ginny ein männliches Glied im Mund gehabt und eigentlich hatte sie sich das auch immer ziemlich eklig vorgestellt, aber sie wusste, wie sehr Männer das mochten und warum sollte sie Sirius das nicht gönnen? Sie vertraute ihm. Und er hatte schon so einiges für sie getan, um ihr die größtmögliche Lust zu verschaffen . . .

Die Frau nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und strich mit der Zunge zurückhaltend über den steifen Penis. Sie fühlte, wie Sirius unter ihr erzitterte. In ihrem Vorhaben bestärkt, führte sie seine Eichel an ihre Lippen und verwöhnte sie zärtlich mit der Zunge. Ihn in den Mund nehmen wollte sie allerdings nach wie vor nicht und würde es auch nicht tun. Als sie spürte, wie die Errektion unter ihren Liebkosungen bebte, hörte sie schnell damit auf und kam unter der Decke hervor.

Die dunklen Augen ihres Geliebten schauten sie liebevoll an. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Immer enger drängten sie sich aneinander und dann . . .

. . . hörten sie einen lauten Schrei. Bill und Fleur schliefen auf dem selben Flur, weil hier die größten Zimmer waren und genug Platz für ein Kinderbett war.

Ginnys kleiner Neffe Pierre war aufgewacht und zeigte, was seine kleinen Stimmbänder schon für eine erstaunliche Leistung vollbringen konnten.

Die zwei Menschen, die gerade noch im absoluten Himmel der Lust schwebten, landeten mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Die Erregung verschwand aus beider Körper un Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in Sirius' Schulter.

"Ich will das nicht haben," sagte Ginny, als Pierre es tatsächlich schaffte noch lauter zu schreien. Überrascht registrierte sie, dass Sirius lachte.  
"Du findest das lustig?"  
"So klingt das Leben," sagte Sirius zärtlich.

Ginny wurde wieder müde. Sie rollte sich von Sirius herunter, küsste ihn, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Er streichelte ihr über Hüfte und Arme. Küsste ihre Kehle, ihr Kinn, ihren Mund und schließlich ihre Stirn, dann ließ er seinen Kopf aufs Kissen sinken und flüsterte: "Schlaf gut, mein Engel."

Ginny nahm seinen Geruch auf und fühlte sich unendlich beschützt. Seine Arme umschlossen ihren Körper und sein Atem streichelte ihre Stirn. Jetzt konnte sie endlich schlafen, denn nirgendwo war sie sicherer als hier.

* * *


	7. Die Liebe einer Mutter

**Die Liebe einer Mutter**

Ginny wachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Augen.

„Guten Morgen."

Sirius war schon wach, oder er hatte überhaupt nicht geschlafen.

„Ich bin immer wieder fasziniert davon, wie atemberaubend schön du bist, wenn du schläfst," sagte er leise und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich würde dir ja gern das selbe sagen, aber du bist immer schon wach, wenn ich aufwecke."

Sirius lächelte sie an und strich ihr durchs Haar.

Ginny kletterte über ihn hinweg und ging zum Badezimmer. „Ich dusch mich noch schnell, bevor wir losgehen," sagte sie. „Darf ich nicht mitkommen?" fragte Sirius augenzwinkernd.

„Na klar," antwortete sie und zog sich ihr Oberteil über den Kopf.

Der Mann schlüpfte aus dem Bett und ging ihr hinterher ins Bad. Gemeinsam duschten beide und dann lief Ginny leise in ihr vermeintliches Schlafzimmer um sich etwas anzuziehen, dabei nahm sie einen kleinen Umweg über die Küche, schnappte sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und füllte sie mit Milch. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass sie ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater begegnete, konnte sie jetzt behaupten, sie hätte sich nur etwas zu trinken geholt.

Unschlüssig stand sie nun vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Was zieht man an, wenn man ins Krankenhaus geht um sich sagen zu lassen, dass man sein Leben umkrempeln muss, weil man ein Kind erwartet. Nein! Nicht dran denken. Ginny ist nicht schwanger. Geht gar nicht. Also, geht schon, aber trotzdem besser nicht dran denken, dass es so sein könnte.

Nach gefühlten fünf Stunden bedenken, der Kleiderfrage, griff Ginny nach einer ausgewaschenen, alten Jeans und einem glatt schwarzen Top. Sie schlüpfte in ein paar alte Turnschuhe, die sie schon seit etwa fünf Jahren hatte und die ihr seltsamerweise noch passten.

Sirius wartete im Eingangsbereich vor der Haustür auf sie, er war ähnlich lässig gekleidet und sah ziemlich sorglos aus. Ob das echt, oder nur gespielt war, konnte Ginny nicht sagen, aber so wie sie ihn kannte, machte er sich wohl wirklich keine Sorgen. Klar, er musste das Kind ja auch nicht zur Welt bringen, wenn es denn eins war. Gemeinsam traten sie aus der Tür, hinaus auf die Straße. Ginny bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wieso war es denn so kalt, es war doch Juli. Oder lag es einfach daran, dass es erst morgens um sechs war? Oder war es weil . . . nein, sie war ja nicht schwanger.

„Ist dir kalt?" Sirius' Stimme klang schon wieder so besorgt. Seit wann machte er sich eigentlich so viele Sorgen um sie. Na gut, wahrscheinlich weil sie gestern ohnmächtig geworden ist und sich übergeben hat, aber das war ja kein Grund gleich die Alarmglocken läuten zu lassen.

„Es geht schon." Sirius legte ihr trotzdem einen Arm um die Schultern, als sie hinter einer Baumgruppe verschwanden, damit kein Muggle, der Frühaufsteher war, sie beim Apparieren sehen konnte.

Versteckt hinter den Bäumen schloss er sie in die Arme und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

„Bereit?"

„Nein, los geht' s."

Eng umschlungen apparierten sie in die Eingangshalle des St. Mungo Krankenhauses in dem Hermine bis vor einigen Monaten noch als Heilerin gearbeitet hatte.

Sirius und Ginny lösten ihre Umarmung und gingen nebeneinander zu dem Tresen hinter dem eine ältere Hexe saß und sie aus argwöhnischen Augen anblickte. Es kam gewiss selten vor, dass jemand so früh hier auftauchte, der nicht wegen einem Notfall da war.

„Hallo," grüßte Ginny freundlich. „Ich wollte gerne zu einer Sprechstunde."

„Was haben sie," fragte die Alte grantig.

„Gestern habe ich mich übergeben und mir ist öfters mal schwindlig geworden."

„Das ist kein Grund unsere Heiler zu stören, so was kann mit ein paar einfachen Heilzaubern beheben, die man normalerweise in der Schule lernt."

Musste diese alte Schabracke so unfreundlich sein? Was ging die denn bitte an, warum sie hier war? Ginny spürte wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg.

„Hören sie, sie . . ." Gerade wollte sie anfangen der dummen, faltigen Schachtel die Meinung zu geigen, da wurde sie von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Es tut uns sehr Leid, dass wir stören, aber wir möchten einfach nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass es nichts Ernstes ist. Wir wären nicht hier, wenn wir uns selber hätten helfen können." Sirius' Charme wirkte offenbar auf die alte Frau, denn die Grimasse, die sie nun schnitt, sollte offenbar ein Lächeln sein. Sicher hätte es auch wie eins ausgesehen, wenn sie noch alle Zähne im Mund gehabt hätte.

Ginny wurde schon wieder übel, ob es nun allgemein an ihrem Gesundheitszustand lag, oder die Vorstellung, dass die hässliche, dumme Gans Sirius mochte, dieses unangenehme Gefühl in ihr auslöste, wusste sie nicht.

„Ich muss Name und Alter wissen," sagte die Hexe in dem wahrscheinlich nettesten Ton zu dem sie in der Lage war.

Als Ginny keine Anstalten machte ein Wort zu sagen, antwortete Sirius.

„Das ist Ginny Weasley, sie ist achtzehn und ich bin Sirius Black, achtunddreißig."

Die Frau kritzelte das in oder auf irgendetwas, das Ginny nicht sehen konnte und sagte: „Gut, gehen sie bitte in den siebzehnten Stock, Gang 5,3. Dort warten Sie dann, bis sie geholt werden."

„Vielen Dank," sagte Sirius und wieder grinste ihn die grauhaarige Hexe an. Ginnys Magen drehte sich schon wieder um. Jetzt wusste sie, dass die Übelkeit an diesem Morgen nichts mit ihrer Gesundheit zu tun hatte.

An besagter Stelle angekommen setzten die Patientin und ihr Begleiter sich auf zwei Stühle, die im Gang standen und warteten.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Sirius.

„Jetzt, wo ich diese ietzige Uhroma nicht mehr sehen muss, geht' s mir hervorragend."

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. Ein seltsames, wissendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, welches Ginny nicht deuten konnte.

„Was ist?" fragte sie.

„Kann es sein, dass du in letzter Zeit ein klein wenig empfindlich bist?"

„Empfindlich? Ich war noch nie empfindlich, wie kommst du denn da drauf? Was redest du da?"

„Ach, nur so ein Gefühl."

Wieder dieses komische Lächeln. Was hatte das denn bitte zu bedeuten? Wenn er ihr nicht bald sagte, was er so witzig fand, würde sie es aus ihm raus . . .

„Guten Morgen!" Ein junger, blonder Arzt kam aus einer der Türen und strahlte die zwei Wartenden mit makellos weißen Zähnen an. „Sie sind aber mächtige Frühaufsteher, was? Sie haben Glück, um diese Uhrzeit ist es hier relativ ruhig, darum müssen sie nicht lange warten. Also, um wen soll ich mich kümmern?"

„Um mich," antwortete Ginny.

„Ah alles klar, das wird anscheinend ein toller Tag, wenn ich schon gleich als erste Patientin so eine hübsche, junge Dame habe." Er gab ihr die Hand.

Ginny lächelte. Der Typ war wenigstens höflicher, als die Alte in der Eingangshalle.

Als sie Sirius einen Blick zuwarf, sah sie, wie er den jungen Heiler kalt an funkelte. Der Blonde schien ihm ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen.

„Und sie sind?"

„Sirius Black," antwortete Sirius tonlos.

„Aha, sind sie der Vater?"

„Nein, nur ein Freund."

„Gut, dann müssen sie hier draußen warten, während ich mich um die Lady kümmere."

„Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich lieber mit reinkommen."

„Das geht leider nicht. Tut mir Leid, die blöden Vorschriften," grinste der junge Mann, den Ginny so auf Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig schätzte.

„Wenn sie mir dann bitte folgen würden, Miss."

Der Heiler drehte sich um und ging durch die Tür, aus der er gekommen war. Ginny lief hinter ihm her. Sirius hielt sie am Arm fest und flüsterte ihr noch zu sie solle auf sich aufpassen. Mit ihren hellblauen Augen zwinkerte sie ihm zu und ging dann durch die selbe Tür, wie der Blonde.

In der Mitte des kleinen Untersuchungszimmers stand eine schlichte, mit einem großen, weißen Papiertuch überdeckte Liege und an der Wand befanden sich einige weiße Schränke. Ginny fühlte sich hier drin schlagartig unwohl. Alles wirkte so kalt und steril, man musste sich einfach fehl am Platz fühlen.

„Legen sie sich bitte auf die Liege, Ms Weasley," sagte der Heiler zu Ginny, während er auf ein Klemmbrett guckte, auf dem er offenbar ihren Namen gelesen hatte. Ginny tat wie ihr gehießen und harrte der Dinge, die kommen würden.

„So," der junge Zauberer trat an die Liege. „Ist bestimmt ganz schön nervig, ständig so einen Beschützer bei sich zu haben, was?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht," antwortete sie. „Er ist ein sehr enger Freund."

„Ah ja . . ." Offenbar wusste der Mann jetzt nicht mehr was er sagen sollte und blickte stattdessen erst noch mal auf sein Klemmbrett.

„Hmmm . . . Erbrechen und Schwindelgefühl also." Ginny hatte nicht das Gefühl, angesprochen worden zu sein, also sagte sie auch nichts dazu.

„Nehmen Sie mal bitte ihr Oberteil ein Stück hoch."

Die Frau rollte ihr Top etwas nach oben, so dass ihr Bauch frei lag. Der Heiler zückte seinen Zauberstab und fuhr ihr damit über den Magen.

„Also, eine Magenverstimmung haben sie schon mal nicht."

„So ein Mist!", flüsterte Ginny leise.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach nichts."

Der Heiler fuhr fort mit dm Zauberstab ihre einzelnen Organe zu untersuchen.

„Die Bauchspeicheldrüse ist auch in Ordnung, genauso wie die Leber . . . die Milz . . . die Galle . . . die Gebärmutter . . ." Der Zauberstab stoppte in der Bewegung und blieb auf ihrem Unterleib stehen.

„Ähm, junge Frau, ich glaube, ich habe eine gute Nachricht für Sie." Der blonde Heiler lächelte sie an.

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Was denn, freuen Sie sich gar nicht, dass sie ein Baby haben werden?"

„Nein, verdammt noch mal, ich freue mich nicht! Ich bin achtzehn, falls Sie es überlesen haben!"

„Also, na gut. . . Sie sind erst in die neunten Woche. Es gibt da Möglichkeiten, wie man . . . Sie wissen schon."

„Ich . . . muss darüber nachdenken. Jetzt werde ich erst mal gehen." Ginny zog sich wieder richtig an und kletterte von der Liege runter. Sie hatte es gewusst. Im Grunde hatte sie es gewusst und doch traf es sie irgendwie unvorbereitet. Sie wollte zu Sirius, so schnell wie möglich. Er schaffte es immer sie zu beruhigen, auf irgendeine Weise.

„Wenn Sie sich entscheiden, es nicht zu behalten, dann muss das in den nächsten drei Wochen geschehen," sagte der Heiler zu Ginny. „Das weiß ich auch. Ich hab doch gerade gesagt, ich muss darüber nachdenken, haben Sie mir nicht zugehört?" Ginny spürte schon wieder wie sie wütend wurde. Außerdem stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und das letzte, was sie wollte war, vor diesem arroganten Goldglöckchen zu sitzen und zu flennen.

„Wenn ich mich gegen das Kind entscheiden sollte, werden Sie schon noch rechtzeitig davon erfahren, keine Sorge. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Ginny stürmte aus dem Zimmer ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sirius saß immer noch da, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Als er sie kommen sah stand er auf und seine Mine wurde noch finsterer, als sie ohnehin schon war. „Was ist raus gekommen? Hat er irgendwas mit dir gemacht?"

„Bis jetzt ist noch gar nichts raus gekommen," sagte Ginny und ihrer Stimme war eindeutig anzuhören, dass sie kurz davor war los zu heulen. „Aber das wird es noch eher, als mir lieb ist." Jetzt brach ihre Stimme völlig ab und sie begann zu schluchzen. Sirius schloss sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Keine Sorge, Ginny. Wir schaffen das schon."

„Wie denn? Wie soll ich das denn schaffen?" presste sie unter Tränen und mit dem Gesicht an seiner Schulter hervor.

„Lass uns erst mal von hier verschwinden," sagte Sirius, als er bemerkte, wie der junge Heiler aus seinem Untersuchungszimmer trat und auf die zwei zu kam. Schnell presste Sirius Ginny fester an sich und apparierte mit ihr wieder hinter die Baumgruppe am Grimmauldplatz. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Freundin das überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, denn sie hatte das Gesicht immer noch auf seiner Schulter liegen und weinte heftig. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und den Hinterkopf und hoffte, dass das irgendeine positive Wirkung auf sie haben würde. „Du bist nicht allein, mein Schatz. Niemand verlangt von dir, das ganz alleine zu schaffen, hörst du?" Sirius wusste nicht ob sie hörte. Immer noch liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht, aber sie hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen, also nahm er es jedenfalls an.

„Ich bin immer für dich da. Außerdem haben wir ja noch Hermine und Ron, sie werden uns mit Sicherheit auch helfen. Stell dir mal vor, wie Hermine sich freuen wird, wenn sie das hört."

Ginny hob den Kopf und sah den Mann, den sie über alles auf der Welt liebte aus geröteten, feuchten Augen an. „Sie sind es nicht, weshalb ich mir Sorgen mache," sagte sie.

„Ist es wegen Molly und Arthur?"

„Auch. Aber, Sirius. Ich . . . Ich bin keine Mutter. Ich glaube auch nicht das ich das kann."

„Natürlich bist du keine Mutter. Du wirst ja erst noch eine. Glaubst du nicht, dass jede Frau in deiner Situation sich die Frage stellt, ob sie das überhaupt kann? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sogar eine verdammt gute Mutter sein wirst, eben weil du dir solche Sorgen darüber machst, es nicht zu sein zu können."

Ginny musste unwillkürlich lachen, auch wenn es ein etwas verunglücktes Lachen war. Wie schaffte Sirius das bloß immer wieder? Wenn er das genauso bei seinem Kind machen würde, dann wäre er zweifelsohne ein verdammt guter Vater.

Jetzt blickte sie ihm schon etwas fester in die Augen. „Es ist definitiv zu früh, aber dagegen werde ich wohl nichts mehr machen können, es ist nun mal passiert. Eine Sache weiß ich allerdings genau," Ginny ergriff Sirius' Hand. „Dass ich mir den richtigen Mann dafür ausgesucht habe."

Sirius nahm Ginnys Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie erst sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie waren füreinander bestimmt, von Anfang an. Es war einfach nur unfair, dass sie so jung und er so alt war, aber man kann sich eben nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt.

Die Münder lösten sich voneinander. „Wir sollten reingehen," sagte Sirius. „Vielleicht kannst du noch ein wenig schlafen. Es war eine ziemlich kurze Nacht."

Ginny konnte nichts sagen, wollte sie auch nicht. Eigentlich wollte sie für immer hier auf der Wiese sitzen und ihn küssen. Bis sie alt wurde und starb. Aber das ist eben so eine Eigenschaft von perfekten Augenblicken; Sie sind einfach viel zu schnell vorbei. Wieder mussten die beiden ohne sich zu berühren über die Straße gehen und mit den bekannten Worten den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf erscheinen lassen. Sie traten durch die Tür und nun standen sie wieder an der Stelle, von der sie an diesem Morgen aufgebrochen waren. Es war immer noch still im Haus. Die Wanduhr zeigte gerade mal halb sieben. Konnte das sein? Waren sie nur eine halbe Stunde lang weg gewesen? Ginny kam es vor, als wäre es Stunden her, als sie das St. Mungos betreten hatten.

„Sieht aus, als würden alle noch schlafen," sagte Sirius lächelnd. In der Gewissheit unbeobachtet zu sein legte sie die Arme auf seine Schulter und küsste ihn. Nie weder wollte sie aufhören ihn zu küssen. Sein Geschmack vernebelte alle ihre Sinne und sie vergaß für einen Moment die Sorgen, die ihr das Herz erschwerten. Bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem ein lautes Scheppern erklang. Ginny zuckte zusammen und Sirius schob sie schlagartig so weit er konnte von sich. Fragend sah sie ihn an, aber er starrte plötzlich erbleichend auf einen Punkt hinter ihr. Ginny drehte sich um und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, als sie in das vor Zorn gerötete Gesicht ihrer Mutter blickte.

Molly Weasley hatte die Platte, die sie soeben in die Küche tragen wollte, vor Schock fallen lassen, als sie Sirius Black dabei sah, wie er ihre Tochter küsste.

„DU VERFLUCHTS SCHWEIN!!!!!" Molly schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, so dass es wohl kaum jemanden im Haus gab, der sie überhören konnte. Noch immer hatte sie eine Scherbe in der Hand von der zerborstenen Platte aus Porzellan.

„Molly, ganz ruhig . . ." versuchte Sirius sie zu beschwichtigen, aber das machte die Mutter nur noch rasender. „HALT DEINEN DRECKIGEN MUND! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN . . . ICH HAB SCHON IMMER GEWUSST, DASS DU KEIN GUTER MENSCH BIST! ICH HAB ES IMMER GESAGT UND JETZT STELLT SICH HERAUS, DASS DU ES DIE GANZE ZEIT NUR AUF MEINE TOCHTER ABGESEHEN HAST!!!"

In den oberen Stockwerken hörte Ginny eine Tür knallen. 'Bitte lass es Hermine sein, bitte lass es Hermine sein' sagte sie stumm in Gedanken, aber sie wurde nicht erhört. Jemand kam die Treppe herunter gepoltert, was schon mal bedeutete, dass es sich auf keinen Fall um Hermine handeln konnte. Auf dem Treppenabsatz erschien Arthur Weasley hinter seiner Frau. Ginny stöhnte. Das wurde ja immer besser. Und plötzlich fand sie sich mitten in einer Seifenoper wieder.

Unvermittelt stürzte Molly aus einem animalischen Instinkt heraus auf Sirius zu. Noch immer war sie mit der Scherbe bewaffnet. Sirius hätte sich mit Leichtigkeit gegen die Frau wehren können, wusste aber, dass jeder Gegenangriff die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen würde, also entschied er sich dafür die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und weg zu rennen. Wie der Blitz sprintete er zur Haustür. Dort wurde ihm jedoch von der, durch ihre Wut plötzlich unheimlich sportlichen Ms Weasley der Weg abgeschnitten. Also machte Sirius auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief in die andere Richtung, direkt auf die Küche zu.

Ginny stand immer noch hilflos herum und ihr Vater, in einen hellblauen Pyjama mit weißen Schäfchen darauf bekleidet, der ihm mindestens fünf Nummern zu klein war starrte sie fragend und mit offen stehendem Mund an.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich?" brachte er heraus.

„Ähm, Dad . . . Ich muss . . . Du, sag mal, was hast du da eigentlich an?"

Mr Weasley blickte an sich herunter und sein Kopf färbte sich knallrot.

„Also, hör mal. Ich schlafe seit vierzig Jahren in diesem Pyjama, wie ein kleines Baby und die bist die erste, die sich dazu abfällig äußert." Seine Stimme klang tadelnd.

„Ich hab mich nicht abfällig geäußert. Ich habe lediglich gefragt, was du da trägst."

„Ja, also, den hat mir deine Großtante Erna geschenkt, als ich zwölf war. Ich trage ihn aber erst seit ich fünfzehn bin, vorher war es mir zu peinlich, du weißt ja, wie Kinder so sind. . ."

„Ahhhh ja . . ." Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei unterbrach Ginnys Horrorvorstellung davon, wie ihr fünfzehn Jahre alter Vater in einem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts unter den Blicken von noch mehreren anderen Jugendlichen in diesem Ding herum rannte. Der Schrei kam eindeutig von Sirius.

„Dad, bitte. Du musst sie aufhalten!"

„Was ist denn bloß los?"

„TU EINFACH IRGENDWAS!!"

Augenblicklich sprintete Arthur Weasley los um seiner Tochter zu gehorchen, die einem Nervenzusammenbruch anscheinend ziemlich nahe war.

Ginny hörte noch mehr Türen knallen und rannte, in der Hoffnung Sirius retten zu können in die Küche.

Ein skurriler Anblick bot sich der jungen Frau, als sie ihren Zielort erreicht hatte. Auf der einen Seite des in der Mitte des Raumes stehende Tisches stand Sirius, der sich laut fluchend den rechten Arm hielt, in dem die Scherbe steckte, die Molly bis vor wenigen Minuten in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Ihm gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand Ginnys Mutter, wütend vor sich hin schnaubend und für sie untypische Beschimpfungen brüllend, mit einem Nudelholz in der Hand, welches sie wie eine Keule über dem Kopf schwang.

„Mum, bitte lass ihn in Ruhe. Ich kann dir das alles erklären!"

Molly blickte auf und starrte ihre Tochter an. Diesen Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte Sirius um sich aus der Hintertür in den Garten zu flüchten. Molly wandte sich sofort wieder von ihrer Tochter ab und rannte dem Mann hinterher, aber vorher schnappte sie sich noch ein paar Messer, die auf dem Küchenschrank lagen. Arthur Weasley war immer noch geschockt und bewegte sich kein Stück.

Hinter Ginny tauchten Hermine und Ron auf, dicht gefolgt von Charlie, George und Percey.

„Bitte, kommt mit und helft mir Mum aufzuhalten! Sie will Sirius töten!" flehte Ginny ihre Brüder und Hermine an.

„Ich habe ja gesagt, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr auffliegt," sagte Percey mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen. George rannte an seinem verhassten Bruder vorbei und stieß ihm dabei mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Die Geschwister und Hermine stürmten gemeinsam den Garten woraufhin sie erst mal mit offenen Mündern stehen blieben. Sirius und Molly rannten zwischen den Tischen hin und her, die noch von der Hochzeitsfeier am vergangenen Tag dort standen. Die wütende Mutter hatte das Nudelholz vor sich in die Wiese geschmissen und war dazu übergegangen Sirius mit Messern zu bewerfen. Mit Hilfe erstaunlicher akrobatischer Fähigkeit, schaffte der Mann es, jedem einzelnen Messer auszuweichen. Eines streifte allerdings seine Wange und hinterließ dort einen tiefen, blutenden Schnitt. Ein anderes Messer flog zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch, ganz knapp an der empfindlichsten Stelle seines Körpers vorbei und blieb in der Hausmauer neben der Tür stecken.

Als Molly ihre Messer aufgebraucht hatte, schnappte sie sich wieder das Nudelholz und rannte um den Tisch herum auf Sirius zu, der rannte unterdessen auf die andere Seite des Tisches und Molly wieder hinterher und so ging das dann ein paar Runden weiter, bis Molly schließlich über einen Stuhl auf den Tisch sprang und sich auf Sirius stürzte. Der hatte keine Zeit mehr auszuweichen und wurde von der Frau umgeworfen. Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es sich aus ihrem Würgegriff zu befreien und sprang auf die Füße. Molly erwischte ihn aber noch am Bein und er wurde wieder zu Boden geschmissen. Wieder versuchte er sich auf zu rappeln, aber jetzt war die Frau eher auf den Beinen als er und zog ihm mit voller Wucht das Nudelholz durchs Gesicht. Man konnte ein hässliches Knacken hören und ein einstimmiges „AU" ging durch die kleine Gruppe der erstarrten Zuschauer. Glücklich über ihren gekonnten Treffer, schwelgte Molly einen Moment lang in Glückseligkeit. So konnte Sirius wieder aufstehen und flüchten. Das Katz- und Maus-Spiel begann von vorn. Mit einem Hechtsprung stürzte Molly sich auf Sirius und erwischte seine Beine. Erneut wurde er umgeworfen, konnte sich aber schnell wieder auf rappeln. Molly kam im gleichen Moment wie er wieder zum Stehen und holte mit dem Nudelholz aus. Diesmal hielt Sirius ihren Arm fest und versuchte sich die Tatwaffe an zueignen. Ein erbitterter Zweikampf um das runde Stück Holz entbrannte, bei dem eine ganze Weile lang keiner wirklich vorwärts kam. Mit heftigem Schwung entriss Sirius Molly schließlich das Holz, wodurch er nach hinten geworfen wurde. Molly stürzte ihm nach. Keiner von beiden hatte bemerkt, wo sie eigentlich standen, bis sie gemeinsam mit einem lauten PLATSCH auf der Wasserfläche des Gartenteiches aufprallen und versanken.

Jetzt löste sich die Starre der Unbeteiligten und sie rannten zum Teich, wo sie es schafften mit vereinten Kräften einen ziemlich ramponierten, triefnassen Sirius und eine immer noch wütende, aber jetzt etwas abreagierte, ebenso nasse Molly aus den feuchten Nass zu zerren. Sie führten Fänger und Jäger in die Küche, wo Hermine sie mit einem Zauber trocknete und beide auf einen Stuhl verfrachtet wurden. Mr Weasley stand völlig verständnislos drein blickend, in seinem Schäfchen-Pyjama mit dem Rücken zur Wand und wusste nicht was und ob er überhaupt irgendetwas sagen oder tun sollte.

Molly hatte als erste wieder zu sich selbst gefunden und wollte schon wieder auf Sirius los gehen, wurde jedoch von Charlie und Bill, der mittlerweile zusammen mit Fleur ebenfalls dazu gestoßen war, zurück auf ihren Stuhl gedrückt.

„Was zum Teufel tut ihr da?" kreischte Ms Weasley. „Er ist über eure Schwester hergefallen!"

„Mum, hör mir zu . . ." begann Ginny.

„Ihr solltet ihm das heimzahlen!"

„Er ist nicht über mich hergefallen!"

„Jetzt schnappt ihn euch doch endlich!

„Mum!"

„Worauf wartet ihr denn noch!"

„SILENTIO!" brüllte jetzt endlich Hermine und die Stimme von Ms Weasley verstummte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich jedoch immer weiter, jetzt an Hermine gewandt. Während sie ihr stummen Vorwürfe in Hermines Richtung schleuderte, wurde ihr Kopf roter, sie warf ihre Haare, wie ein bockiges Kind hin und her und und schlug mit den Fäusten in die Luft.

„Was soll das alles bedeuten?" ertönte jetzt die Stimme von Arthur Weasley.

„Dad," sagte Ginny. „Und Mum auch, wenn du mir mal kurz zuhören könntest." Widerwillig hörte Molly auf, lautlos vor sich hin zu meckern und sah ihre einzige Tochter fragend an.

„Nein, Ginny," sagte Sirius. Hermine hatte soeben seine ganzen Wunden geheilt und er befand wieder in der körperlichen Lage zum Sprechen.

„Arthur, Molly," er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann sagte er den nächsten Satz so schnell er konnte, um es hinter sich zu bringen. „Ginny und ich haben eine Beziehung. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr es erst so spät erfahrt."

Von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste stand plötzlich Arthur neben Sirius und verpasste ihm einen mächtigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, den man ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Mal wieder wurde Sirius umgeworfen und fiel zu Boden. Molly jubelte stumm ihrem Mann zu, doch bevor dieser erneut auf den Freund seiner Tochter einschlagen konnte, hatte sich Ginny zwischen ihn und Sirius gestellt.

„Bitte nicht, Dad," sagte sie ganz ruhig. „Ich weiß, dass das ein Schock für euch ist, aber macht nicht Sirius für irgendetwas verantwortlich." Ginnys Blick wanderte zwischen Mutter und Vater hin und her.

„Ich liebe ihn."

Arthur ließ die Fäuste sinken und plumpste auf den Stuhl von dem er Sirius gerade runter geprügelt hatte.

Mollys Gesichtsfarbe wurde von rot zu violett, über rosa und grün schließlich wieder relativ normal.

Hermine sah die Gefahr, die von Ms Weasley ausging als gebannt und hob den Schweigezauber auf. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille. Dann begann Percey zu sprechen.

„Ich hab ihnen allen gesagt, dass sie es nicht vor euch geheim halten sollen! Ich hab auch gesagt, sie sollen sich trennen, als ich vor vier Tagen hier ankam! Glaubt mir, ich hatte damit nichts zu tun . . ."

„Halt den Mund, Percey," fuhr Arthur seinem Sohn über den Mund.

„Du sagst also, du liebst ihn," sprach der Vater seine Tochter an.

„Ja," antwortete Ginny.

„Und du?" Wandte er sich nun an Sirius, der aufgestanden war und neben seiner Freundin stand.

„Ich liebe Ginny."

„Na dann haben wir uns da wohl nicht mehr einzumischen."

Molly starrte ihren Gatten entgeistert an, sagte jedoch nichts dazu und nach einigen Augenblicken sah sie Sirius und Ginny nachdenklich und auch ein wenig traurig an.

„Das ist noch nicht alles," traute sich Ginny nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens zu sagen. Jetzt waren alle Blicke im Raum auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Wieder waren alle still. Die Anspannung stieg merklich an, bis Fleur schließlich vor Freude schreiend auf Ginny zu gerannt kam und sie in eine Umarmung zog.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" rief sie aus und auch Hermine nahm Ginny in den Arm, nachdem Fleur von ihr abgelassen hatte und sich nun an Sirius wandte um ihn zu drücken. Nach und nach gratulierten auch alle Brüder dem Pärchen, auch Percey schüttelte ihnen steif die Hand.

Am Ende stand Arthur auf, schüttelte Sirius förmlich die Hand und zog seine Tochter in eine lange Umarmung.

Jetzt waren alle Blicke auf Molly gerichtet, die sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte.

Steif erhob sie sich von ihrem Sitzplatz, kam auf Ginny zu und schloss sie mit Tränen in den Augen in ihre Arme. Danach verließ sie den Raum, ohne Sirius eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich werde mal mit ihr reden," sagte Arthur, der Ginny jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr lächerlich vor kam, egal was er an hatte und lief seiner Frau nach.

Xxx

An diesem Abend lag Ginny bei Sirius im Bett. Er hatte den Kopf und eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, obwohl er natürlich noch nichts von dem Kind spürte.

„Das war doch eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlimm," sagte er.

„Davon abgesehen, dass meine Mutter dich beinahe umgebracht hätte und jetzt vermutlich nie wieder in ihrem Leben ein Wort mit dir reden wird."

Sirius küsste Ginnys Bauch.

„Sie muss sich eben auch erst daran gewöhnen."

„Denkst du ernsthaft, dass sie sich daran jemals gewöhnen wird?"

„Nein."

Beide lachten.

Sirius schob sich zu Ginny hoch und küsste sie.

„Wie wollen wir das Kind eigentlich nennen?"

„Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht, Sirius."

„Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, würde ich es gerne Marlena nennen, der Name gefällt mir."

„Das klingt gut. Und wenn es ein Junge wird, nennen wir ihn Fred."

„Einverstanden."

Happy End

Das wäre dann also das Ende. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben soll. Ihr könntet mir ja ein Review schicken und mir eure Meinung sagen;-)


End file.
